Grand Theft Auto: Vale
by DeadAliveManiac
Summary: What happens when a semi-retired bank robber, a disgruntled heiress, a criminal rising through the ranks of the underworld, and a psychopathic kingpin cross paths? The results vary, including robbery, murder, corruption, and conspiracy. But as the team works from one job to the next, tensions begin to mount and odds become even more insurmountable to rob dust shops and banks.
1. Prologue

_Atlas, 9 Years Ago_

Three women and a man sat outside the entrance to a small town bank in an old, rusted station wagon, snow and chilling winds whipping through the air. The aging engine hummed and sputtered in their parking spot, their wipers moving madly to wipe off the snow and water from their windshield. It had been an unusually frigid and harsh winter in Atlas, too cold for them to pull off their plans. But they had little to no time left to pull off one last heist before the dots were connected and they were busted. Finally, a girl with red streaks in her black hair and a black and red dress spoke, looking back at her comrades in the backseat"Alright, get the ski masks on. Just remember the plan, we go in quick, grab as much money we can from that safe, and book it to the pick-up zone."

Without a word, the other two girls slid on their ski masks, struggling to get them over one's flowing blonde hair and the others rabbit-like ears atop her head. "Good, now," the girl said, turning her attention to the driver, pointing at a sign at the other side of the building, "pull down over their and park. We'll bust out through the back garage door and make a break for you. Just keep the car running and try not to be suspicious, last thing we need is our only ride getting arrested."

With that, the trio exitted the car, assault rifles ready in their hands. They charged for the door, the blonde kicking it open and the others filing in behind her, aiming at 2 civilians, a guard, and a teller. "Everybody just listen to us and no one gets hurt!" Red demanded.

The guard made a motion for his gun but Blondie was quicker, firing off a single round that passed right through the glass between them and the tellers and his skull. "I'll repeat myself, listen to us! Someone open that door!"

A terrified, sobbing female teller made her way to the door separating them from the entrance to the hallway of the safe. She swiped her card by the door's sensor, a loud buzz sounding as she pulled the door open. Blondie was first into the room, bringing her rifle over her shoulder and ramming the butt into the tellers head, sending her sprawling back. "Alright, I'll place the C4, you take care of these guys!" Blondie shouted, disappearing around the corner.

"Don't blow yourself up! Alright, everyone into that room behind you, now!" Red demanded.

Slowly, the group, including the dazed and bleeding teller, made their way into the supply closet, the aims of Red and Bugs' guns never leaving them for a second. Just as the last one made their way into the room, Bugs shutting the door on them, Blondie appeared from the hallway once more, bracing up against the wall next to the hallway. "Bombs are in place, we're good to go!"

"What'd you set the timer to..."

A violent explosion rocked through the building at that moment, the sound of the solid metal door to the safe crashing down echoing through the halls, catching Red off-guard. Blondie laughed at her partner's fright, Red rolling her eyes as she and Blondie made their way to the safe. "Come on, show me the money!"

"Slow and steady, Blondie, slow and steady. Last thing we need is us leaving a paper trail because you forgot to zip your duffel bag shut."

The two entered the safe, the alarms ringing madly throughout the building and the sirens hooked up outside, red lights flashing all around them in unison with the alarms. The two made quick work of the task, scooping and sliding every unwrapped stack of cash into their bags, filling them up with hundreds of thousands of dollars. "What's the hold up, do you want to get busted?!" Blondie yelled, waiting at the entrance of the room.

Red finished loading up the last few stacks before exiting the safe behind Blondie. Just as she exited the threshold of the door, an arm swung around her chest and pulled her in, ripping her mask off and locking around her neck as a pistol was pressed into her temple. She peered through the corner of her eye at the bald, aging man beside her, stammering, "I...I saw your face. I...I'll...remember you!"

"You forget thousands of things every day, make sure this is one of them."

Another shot rang out, the guard dropping back with a hole right between his eyes. Red plucked her gun from the ground, looked at her accomplice and smirked, "Nice shot, get us out of here!"

Bugs came running up to the group as they continued down the hall, turning another corner and finding themselves at another set of heavy locked doors. The group took cover as Blondie placed another bomb on it, the explosion hitting just as she dove behind a crate, the doors flying back off their hinges and into the wall far behind them. The gang took cover by door that led outside, Red hissing, "Fuck, sirens, the cops are already here! You know the drill, leave no witnesses and get rid of all cops! Blondie, hit the switch."

The woman slammed her fist into the button, the shutter doors slowly ascending upwards to reveal three cop cars with half a dozen men behind them, boxing them in. "Shit, now what?" Bugs yelled.

Red reached into her pocket, producing a grenade, "Always come prepared."

She ripped the pin free with her teeth and peered around the corner, flinging the grenade right onto the hood of a cruiser. The cops had barely time to yell before the grenade exploded, causing the car it landed on and the two beside it to erupt in a fantastic, fiery explosion. The trio quickly made their way down the iced-over road leading to the patch of highway their car was parked at. But they had barely made it a quarter of the way down before more cruisers and SUV's began to barrel at them. They returned fire once more, peppering several windshields with rounds until they were nothing but a mass of white, shattered glass and blood. But soon the remaining cars skidding to a stop, the officers inside getting out and instantly opening fire on them, forcing them behind cover. "Anymore bright ideas, oh great leader?" Blondie jibed.

Red reached for her lower back and produced a rectangular red piece of metal. With one click of a button, it expanded out into a massive scythe. "There's always a plan."

Red reached into a pouch on her side and slammed a clip with a black cross into the scythe, taking aim at one cop car and firing. The vehicle exploded on impact, the force and shrapnel killing the nearby officers and destroying the vehicles nearest to it. "Now that's what I was hopin' for!" Blondie shouted, the group making their way to the highway once more, Red compacting her weapon back to its regular form.

They reached the highway but were once again flanked by squad cars, the teams fire, however, made short work of them as they made it to the car. They piled into their original seats, Bugs and Blondie ripping their masks off as the driver said, "What took you so long?"

"Shut the fuck up and drive!" Blondie roared in anger.

Without another word, the driver threw the stick in drive and sped off, Bugs saying, "Whew, that couldn't have gone better! Did you see what that big ass scythe did to those cars!?"

"Yeah, the Crescent Rose never fails you when your in a bind..."

"Hey, you girls want keep fingering for compliments or do you want to deal with these idiots coming up on us?" Blondie said as the sirens grew louder and two more cruisers closer.

Blondie broke her window open with the butt of her rifle, leaning out and firing at the nearest car, her rounds hitting true and sending the car careening off the road, driver-less. She took aim at the next but got only empty clicks, the woman getting back in her seat and cussing as she rifled through her bag for another clip. In the meantime, the cruiser caught up beside them, the driver nervously asking, "Hey, do you think they'll..." before being cut off by a 9 mm entering his temple.

"Oh, fuck!" Red said, quickly taking the wheel and forcing the corpse out the door before taking the seat, "That guy was a dick anyway...Fuck you!"

She slammed into the cruiser, making it fishtail and speed off the road and directly into a tree, crumpling on impact to the cheers of the trio. "Alright, let's get to the chopper, if we hurry we'll be just ahead of the train's schedule!"

Red stepped on the gas, speeding through the ice and towards the pick-up. Just as they came over a bridge, a line of police cars, 5 deep, blocked their path. "Shit, roadblock, now what?!" Bugs inquired.

"Turn right up here, that's our stop!" Blondie shouted, leaning over the seat and pointing at the turn.

Red quickly whipped the car into the turn, nearly sliding into an embankment before her tires caught rode and sped along to a farmhouse just beyond a set of train tracks. The lights began to blink and the alarms chimed as the train neared, blasting it's whistle. "We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it!"

The car jumped right over the tracks, but the back-right panel was clipped by the train, sending it spinning madly through the air and wrapping around a tree just before the home's farmland property. "Jesus, everybody alright?" Red asked.

"Yeah, yeah, ditch the car, we just gotta get to that orchard over their and wait for the chopper!" Blondie said as she stumbled out of the car, heading in the orchard's direction.

"No, stick to the plan."

"What?"

"Stick to the fucking plan! Come on, post up by that house, shoot anyone that comes near here until the chopper lands in that field."

The robbers cautiously made their way to the farmhouse, checking every route of escape as they came up on it. "Where the fuck is that chopper?" Red demanded.

"Stay here, I'll go around back!" Bugs said, stepping in-front of Blondie as a shot rang out.

Bugs crumbled to the ground, gasping and clutching her chest as blood oozed from her mouth and nose. "Fuck, run, it's the fed! Who fuckin' talked?!" Blondie roared, diving behind a pile of wood by the house's front porch.

"No, stay with me, Velvet, stay with me!" Red demanded, trying to comfort her fallen ally.

Another shot rang out, Red moaning in pain and collapsing back, both hands grasping her stomach. "Oh...shit...I'm hit! Yang...you gotta get outta here!"

"I'm not gonna leave you, Ruby!"

"Go, I'm not gonna make it...fuckin' gonna bleed out...Oh, God..." Ruby moaned as she slowly lay back.

"NO! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Yang shouted as more cops poured in from a driveway perpendicular to theirs.

She fired as many rounds as she could at any cop she saw, dozens more cars piling in before her round went dry. She cussed out loud before another sniper round went whizzing by her head, sending her stumbling back in shock and sprinting towards the orchard, disappearing in the whiteout with officers in pursuit.

_2 Weeks Later_

A grave lay open in the snow-covered ground, four women and a man standing beside it and weeping as a priest stood at the foot of the hole, preaching, "She was not always a good student...not always a good citizen...she didn't die a hero's death. But she was a person. Our Lord was crucified beside two thieves, so perhaps...we should not judge. We are born in sin, we die in sin. Therefore, Ruby was like all of us, in that way..."

An observer beyond the fence dismissed what the man had said with a simple gesture, turning away and heading towards a police officer. "I'm sorry things went the way they did."

The woman glared at the man in silence, forcing him to adjust his glasses in the awkwardness and say, "Alright, we've already got it lined up for you and your fiancee to get you straight to Vale and into the nicest part of town."

The woman continued to glare, the man clearing his throat and leading her away.

_Present_

A woman sat in a leather couch, looking blankly at the wall before her, surrounded by artwork and statues. Her hair had grown out considerably, reaching her mid-back and tied back in a ponytail, the tips still being streaked red. She snapped out of her trance as she heard a green-haired man ask, "So, Ruby, how's your life at home? Like your adopted children? Your husband?"

"I like them? Are they good? Do they help out around the house? Do they tell me they love me? No. Where do I begin? Oh, how about Nora? She's a psycho, I told her she couldn't have her boyfriend over, and she slashed my tires! She gets into fights, beats kids up, and brings home the absolute scum of Vale. She's insane, she doesn't know what fear is or when to quit. My husband is always with his golf instructor and yoga instructor, both women. He never talks to me, we rarely sleep in the same bed, and he's made no efforts to do simple things like talk to me or respect what I have to say when we do. Then, you gave me Penny, good God! She doesn't look at me or hardly talk, she just mumbles! She spends her whole day upstairs, sitting on her ass and playing video games, chatting with random people like they were her best friends. Hell, any stranger we have a moment to spare to, she's all over them, asking them awkward questions and making them friends even though the person is creeped out. She and Nora never listen to what I or my husband have to say, if it were different times I'd beat them into obedience. But, no, everything's a fight or a passive aggressive display of power. Those kids have way more opportunities than I had as a kid. When I was their age, I had already been to jail twice! I robbed banks...I smuggled arms...I even sold narcotic dust."

"And you consider them achievements?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

"These were the only opportunities I've had, my mom was killed when I was twelve! At least I took my chances!"

"And where did those chances get you?" Oobleck rebutted, a hint of smugness in his tone.

Ruby rose to her feet, bringing her clutched fists up by her head as she hissed, "They got me right fucking here! The end of the rainbow. I live in a big house with a cheating husband who hasn't touched me since we got those kids and two useless kids and now I'm stuck talking to you cause no one else gives a shit! If this is the dream, oh, I'm living it, baby! And that dream is fucked! It's...fucking fucked!"

Ruby continued to fume as Oobleck casually checked his watch, saying, "Let it all out..."

"I think I just did." Ruby replied, catching her breath and taking a seat.

"Well, I think that's all we'll have time for today. Same time next week?"

"Sure, why not?"

Ruby strolled over to the door, stopping as she grabbed the handle and asked, "Is this shit even helping?"

"A completely logical, reasonable doubt is a good sign your on the right path."

Ruby sighed as she shook her head, slamming the door behind her as she exited the building, strolling down a long stretch of road by a gorgeous beach. She took in the sights all around her, extravagant houses to her left, a peer with a carnival up ahead, shops beyond the homes and so much more that any beach had to offer. It was...a damn shame she was forced to live here. She found her way to a bench by the end of the line of houses, taking a seat and rubbing her eyes, groaning in anger as a drunken hobo crawled by her, an officer right behind him beckoning him to surrender. "I know just how you feel."

"Man, this shit gotta be around here somewhere." a blonde man in an open-front white shirt said, a monkey's tail standing erect behind him.

"Unless they buried it under the sand or we're blind. Just another brilliant Sun Wukong production." a black-haired woman replied, a black ribbon on top of her head.

"Man, fuck you." Sun said, turning his attention to the woman on the bench and asking, "Excuse me, homie, can you tell me where Attuck Beach House is?"

The woman looked up at him, her expression simply annoyed, as she replied, "No, homie, I cannot."

"Come on, Sun, let's just go. Fuck, what will Cinder do to us?!" the girl said.

"Wait!" the woman said, shooting up to her feet and pointing at one home two houses down. "That one right there, with the yellow stairs, that's what you're looking for."

"Yeah, good lookin' out, thanks, man...woman?" Sun said.

The girl dragged him along as he continued to gaze lovingly at the woman, harshly whispering, "Get moving and stop talking with strangers. Why don't you ask him who the owner is? Or, better yet, write in the sky that two faunus are about to steal a couple cars in case no one noticed."

"See, what you don't realize is that what we're doin' ain't stealing, this shit is a legit business, Blake."

"Legit? Oh, yeah, I forgot, tax returns, 401 K's, and all, completely legit."

"You're the one all worked up about doing this job, pussy. I'm getting my money from the hood, I'm going straight. You know what I'm saying, I'm cool."

"Cool? What, throwing gang signs, selling drugs, and pretending to be ghetto? Yeah, real cool."

"Don't hate me cause you ain't me, let's just get these rides and get me my scratch."

**Well, folks, an unannounced work, wait, what? I had this idea for a long time, but never wanted to do it as another popular story, Grand Theft RWBY, was out and I didn't want people to claim I was ripping it off. This is based on the storyline of GTA V, not a free-written version of the Online experience (which is a piece of writing I highly recommend). I've used characters from RWBY to play the parts of those they portray from GTA. They may be out of character, but that is just the way I wrote them to fit these roles. I'll put out more info and a character list on my profile soon. As always, criticism and compliments are welcome, as well as favorites and follows. See you guys again, remember to cite your DAM sources. **


	2. Blake and Sun

The two crept through the gate and alongside the house, coming up to the front and finding two luxurious sports cars, one red and one white. "Damn, this guy must have a baby dick." Sun whispered.

"Yeah, and the bad credit to pay for it." Blake replied.

"Which one do you want?"

Blake hardly heard the question, strolling past Sun and to the white car, an Obey 9F Cabrio, and slipped in. Sun laughed as he entered his car, the two putting the tops down as Sun said, "You always were a choosy motherfucker, lovin' on anything that's snow white."

Blake looked over to her accomplice, smirking as she replied, "I might just be."

"Whatever, pussy, holler at me on the speakerphone!" Sun yelled, laughing as he went screeching off onto the highway.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" Blake muttered, smiling as her car went roaring ahead, chasing behind Sun.

The two crossed over the median into the right lane of traffic, turning hard onto an exit ramp and dodging the cars blaring. Blake hated to admit it, but she loved this part of the job. Getting into the fastest, nicest looking cars and zooming through traffic, the wind rushing through her hair. She flung her head back, eyes closed, and enjoyed the wind whipping her hair in every direction. Her bliss was cut off by the ringing of her phone, the faunus girl reaching down into her pocket and putting her phone to her head. "You mind keeping your eyes on the road! We need these cars without a scratch or Cinder will make our lives a living hell." Sun said over the phone.

"So, what else is new? I'm more worried about her docking my pay again." Blake responded.

"Man, shut up. If you need some more bread, I can hook you up with J's towing job, there's some cash in that."

"Work for Jaune? Why? So he can go get fucked up with Pyrrha in peace?"

"Whatever, same thing as always. You bitchin' and me winnin' the races back to Cinder."

"Whatever, you might want to pull over and park, you'll free up the flow of traffic."

"Oh, we'll see about that when I let something flow from your ass!" Sun said, the call ending there.

Blake looked at her phone with shock, that joke didn't really work so well. The two continued for several miles to jockey for the lead, sliding through oncoming traffic and gliding past traffic that would have otherwise t-boned them, as well as causing abrupt breaking and accidents of all sorts. They came up on the dealership, a red building surrounded with massive panes of glass displaying the cars inside. The duo whipped into the alley beside the dealership, speeding ahead into the parking spaces just behind the building. "Shit, how the hell'd you catch up?!" Sun yelled, exasperated.

"I needed to tell you that joke didn't sit too well. What the hell was that?" Blake demanded.

"Oh, shit..." Sun muttered, hanging his head as he shamefully exited the car, slammed the door and headed to the open garage door, Blake following behind him, enjoying every second of his discomfort.

Inside, they found their boss at work, a black-haired woman in a red dress rambling on at an orange-haired girl in pair of black and green stockings and an old-style cream dress. "You're just like everyone else in this city, a sexist, racist, or just plain prejudiced!" the owner shouted.

"How am I sexist, we're both girls!" the girl fired back, indignantly stomping her foot.

"Hey, Miss Cinder, how's it goin'?" Sun asked.

"Ah, good two see my two favorite employees who just happen to be faunus, would you like to mock that too, little girl?"

"Whoa, you making fun of us animals?" Sun asked, stepping up to the terrified girl.

"No, I don't have a problem with you animals!"

"Man, what the fuck?"

"I mean...faunus...calling you that isn't cool, I don't do that!"

"You're fucking right you don't and you better keep it that way! You see, this lady, right here, is an international businesswoman, a multiculturist."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Cinder laughed, crossing her arms and looking down at the shrunken, humiliated girl, gesturing to the yellow SUV behind her,"But, maybe she is just a girl we've scared a bit too much. But, I don't think she's ready for a car like this."

The girl opened her mouth to protest, but Sun cut her off once more, putting an arm over her shoulder, "What, this little girl right here? Nah, get her a hybrid, a real classy lady's car."

The girl faced the ground, not breaking her concentration with it as Cinder said, "I couldn't have said it better myself! Come on, Miss Penny, let's go fill out that paperwork."

Cinder strolled past the group, Penny slowly turning and drudging towards the office. "Man, I love it when she does that! Destroys any self-respect or strength they had, then takes all their money!" Sun whispered in Blake's ear.

Blake recoiled in disgust, heading back for the exit, "I can't stand this...Cinder, I'm out! Give me a call if you've got another job for me."

"Oh, come one! We're gonna miss the best part!"

"Sun, I'm leaving. Either you come with me or you're ass is walking home."

"Damn, when did that feminist wave bullshit hit you, going all hard and tough all the sudden."

"Shut up, Sun." Blake hissed.

The two ambled towards Blake's vehicle, a pure white Buffalo S, and exited the alley, heading a few blocks down, traveled under the freeway, and took a right into the projects, Sun and Blake bickering the whole way. "Shit, this is chump change. How am I gonna bag and tag a nasty, grown, sexy bitch when my wallet's as thin as your dress? Unfortunately, that dress doesn't show the sizable goods I'm lookin' for, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Oh, ha ha, who are you trying to impress? Cinder?"

"Maybe, but up higher on my list is your Auntie Glynda. With all that ass, pussy, she got ass!" Sun chuckled.

"Oh, she's grown alright. She's grown into a fuckin' control freak."

"Nah, she's sexy!"

"Sexy? The woman has the sexual aspirations of a nun. The only way you're getting with her is if you've got a rag or a pill in her drink."

"Man, hard to get, that's making me hard just..."

"Alright, enough! We're here, get out!" Blake demanded as they pulled into the garage.

The two walked beside one another once more to Blake's front steps, Sun asking, "You mind if I hang in your crib?"

"Please, don't ever say that again. No, you can't, I'll see you at work."

"Ah, pussy, don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, pussy. Maybe if you spent less time on the books and more time not lookin' like a human you'd get more studs like me in your bed. Better yet, you can call me up when you get a little bit sexier and a lot less bitchy." Sun said, turning back and saying, almost singing, "Pussy..."

"Fuck you, too. You know how my aunt feels when I'm around guys, she gets all "God is watching" and "You'll burn in Hell for your lust" on my ass."

Sun paid no attention, heading up the sidewalk and out of sight, much to Blake's growing displeasure. Slowly, she made her way through the front door, closing it behind her and turning to find a blonde woman glaring at her, arms crossed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Blake sighed in frustration, saying, "Look, Aunt Glynda, I just got done with a job with Sun at Cinder's, you can call..."

"No, I don't want to hear excuses, young lady! 5 o'clock means 5 o'clock, not 6:14! I was worried sick, knowing my sister's child, who entrusted you with me when she was sent to prison, could be dead or being gang raped senseless because she didn't come home in time for dinner."

"Glynda, I'm sorry, I need the money from every job there is."

Just then, her phone began to ring once more, Blake bringing her phone to her ear, Cinder voice filing through the speakers, "Blake, I need you down at the shop one more time today, can you come in?"

Blake looked at her aunt apprehensively, the blonde woman throwing her hands up in the air and yelling, "Fine, do what you want! Don't come home at all, not tonight, not tomorrow, don't come back ever if you're going to keep me up worrying!"

Blake shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning to the door and leaving her home, "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

><p><p>

Blake was ushered into her boss' office upon arrival, her mind immediately turning to her future. Cinder sat on her desk, crossing her legs and letting the top one bounce back and forth in mid-air as she said, "Blake Belladona, I can't express how proud I am to have you in my company..."

"Yeah, about that. I've been working here for, what, a few months? Anyway, it just doesn't feel like I'm getting anywhere. I feel like I'll I'm ever going to do is just take orders instead of give them. There's no place for me to move up."

Cinder pushed off her desk and gazed at the wall behind Blake, "That's where your wrong, Blake. There is a place of opening for you, you are..." Cinder paused, turning her protege around to see her name and picture on a plaque, "employee of the month."

Blake paused for a few moments, trying to let any sense of surprise or joy overcome her. Nothing did. "Wow, you really did...this..."

"It was no trouble, just keep up the good work and, who knows, maybe in a few moths, you'll see a pay rise."

"Knock, knock, bitches!" Sun said, entering the room laughing.

"Ah, good to see you too, Sun. I was just finished with making Blake employee of the month."

Sun's always smiling face shrunk into shock and anger, only able to utter, "You fucking with me, right?"

"Sun, we're both being fucked with, this was a waste of my time..."

"Man, knock it off! After all the fucking work I put in!"

"Sun, this award is stupid, it doesn't amount to anything. I was just trying to actually..."

"What do you mean, "Fuck this employee of the month shit"? When there's some shit to be won, goddammit, I want it, I don't give a fuck what it is! You know what I'm sayin'? I take no prisoners, I go hard at this shit. Big dog. Big nuts. When names are on the motherfuckin' board I want my name at the top of that motherfucker, right next to it it says, "WINNER"."

"Settle down, Sun, there's always next month." Cinder said, trying to calm Sun to her best.

"Next month? Cinder, what about today? I demand a retrial!"

"You know what, I don't have time for your idiocy right now. There's a bike on Valerian Beach, a Bagger, just grab it and bring it back, then I'll consider your pay roll and your award for the month."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Cinder, you won't regret this!" Sun said, turning to Blake and yelling, "So? What are you waiting for? Move!"

"Fuck you." Blake rebutted.

* * *

><p><p>

Ten minutes later, the white Buffalo pulled up beside a series of storage lockers on the beach, separated by only a chain link fence and a decent walk. The two continued to argue about their situations and how they wanted to pursue their aspirations, though one was clearly much more near-sighted. "Alright, shut up! We have a job we need to get done, just focus on it." Blake demanded.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, power to the women and equality and all those fairy tales, gotcha."

The two bounded over the fence in a single leap creeping their way to the storage units as Blake whispered, "Shit, we're in Shady Alley right now."

"No, we're in Valerian Beach."

"Yeah, the wrong side of it. One wrong step or a stutter can get you killed!"

They came to the center of the four units, quickly splitting up and finding that the ones on the left and the first one on the right held nothing. They convened on the last locker, heaving it open to find it completely empty. "Shit, where is it?!" Sun whispered.

"Ain't that a bitch?" a man said behind them.

The two turned to see three black men approaching them. "I know you animals are too dumb to realize anything without your masters, but this is our turf. You've got til the count of five to scram."

"How about til the count of this?" Sun roared, drawing an Uzi.


	3. Repossession

"Oh shit!" two of the other men cried in unison, fleeing down the alley as the other pulled out a pistol.

Sun didn't him get any further, pulling the trigger on his SMG and filling the man's chest with lead. "Fuck, what was that?!" Blake yelled.

"They jumped us, grab his pistol and get to shootin'!"

"What? What are you saying, we shoot our way out?!"

"Well, I don't see any other ways, so, yeah!"

Sun disappeared around the corner of the unit once more, Blake groaning as she picked the pistol off the corpse and checked the clip in the gun already, 11 more rounds to go. She sighed, slammed the clip back into the gun and aimed around the corner, finding Sun pinned down behind a pile of cement bags as several more men fired upon him. Blake fired at two, catching them in the chest and throat, before fire turned to her, driving her back inside the storage unit once more. She waited for the bullets to cease whizzing past the garage door and peered out once more, finding a large, white gas tank on top of a set of scaffolding to the right of the alley. She took her chance, leaning out once more and emptying the remnants of her clip before dodging back into cover, orange bursts of flame shooting out of the tank where the bullets had hit. The moment she ducked in a massive explosion rocked the earth, the tank exploding and sending shards of wood and metal pole everywhere. She peered around the corner to see the scaffolds destroyed and most of the gang members dead or dying on the ground. She rushed through a few more bursts of shooting to Sun's side, the faunus still reeling from the explosion. "You alright?"

"No, you set a fucking bomb off right beside me!"

"Yeah, you're welcome, glad I could be of assistance!"

Blake peered around the corner and saw three remaining gang members. In the midst of the destruction, she found a car in the path of the shrapnel, gas leaking profusely from its undercarriage. "Sun, give me your gun."

"No, fuck you! You know how expensive this shit is?"

"Sun, this isn't a game, do you want to get out of here alive or not?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sun grumbled, slamming the gun into Blake's hand.

She poked her head out once more, the gang still firing off rounds at a ceaseless pace. She brought the Uzi out just enough to properly aim it and fired off a burst of rounds. "Hit the deck!" Blake shouted.

The gas instantly ignited, engulfing the undercarriage of the car and then its top in a few seconds. Before any of the remaining gang members could react, the car exploded, the force killing one, the heat scorching another, and the last having his head crushed against a wall by a flying door. "Shit, pussy, you sure know how to bring the bang to a party! But this ain't the party I was hopin' for you to be bangin', if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Shut up!" Blake said, looking to the end of the alley they came from and pointing, "That's the bike, he's got it!"

Another bald, black man sat on the green Bagger bike at the end of the alley by the fence, sneering as the two faunus charged after him. The engine roared to life as he whipped around in a circular 180, speeding off into traffic and towards the skyscraper district of town. Blake and Sun bounded the fence again and slammed into their car seats, throwing the car in gear and screaming after him. "Fuck, how are we gonna get the bike? He's too fast to pull up to and shooting him will only get the heat on us!"

Blake looked in her backseat for a brief moment, looking back to the road as she reached back and produced a sword with a large, black, cleaver-like blade. "Sun, on the count of three, I'm opening my door and getting on the hood of this car. You just make sure you stay on this straight-away, I'll take care of him."

Before Sun could protest, Blake had already forced the door open and cautiously climbed to the roof, Sun being forced to slide into the driver seat and yell, "Damn, bitch, you crazy!"

Blake slowly rose to her feet, staring down the highway at the man speeding off on his bike. She grabbed the unsharpened side of the sword and pulled off the black metal, revealing a smaller, slightly curved blade on the inside. She clicked a button at the hilt with her thumb, her forefinger over the trigger under the guard. The blade to split into three pieces and compact down to a backwards-facing bayonet. She brought the gun back, pulling the trigger as she hurled it forward, the momentum sending hit spiraling in a circular motion through the air. The man looked back over his shoulder just to see the blade come within centimeters of hitting him, riding over his shoulder and far ahead of him. "Ha, you missed, dumbass!"

Blake smirked as she yanked backwards on a long strand of black ribbon, the man looking back just in time to see the inverted blade impale him right between the eyes. The corpse went sailing off the back of the bike, Blake retrieving her weapon with another twist of the wrist just as the corpse was run over by her car, Sun screaming from the inside, "Boom, 10 points!"

The bike continued its voyage ahead and unmanned for a few seconds, only to lose speed and crash onto its side, skidding across the pavement with an ear-shredding metal-on-concrete screech. The bike came to stop, Sun slamming on the breaks and sending Blake flying head over heels off of the car, the faunus barely able to get her legs beneath her before she came crashing to earth. She glared at Sun, the cocky faunus leaning out the window and yelling, "Whoo-ee, baby, that was sick!"

"You could have killed me, you moron!"

"But I didn't and that looked pretty sweet what you did, all Tarzan-gymnast up there. Look, meet me at your place again, alright?"

Blake wanted to question him, but Sun got back behind the wheel and sped off and u-turned back into the opposite lane of traffic, speeding for the hood.

* * *

><p><p>

Blake rolled into her driveway an hour later. She had taken the bike to a nearby body shop, having the dents buffed out and the scratches painted over. Good as new, as far as Cinder was concerned. She had barely any time to turn off the engine and put the kickstand down before Sun stormed out of her car, "What the hell kept you?"

"You've finally lost it, haven't you? Do you realize what you just made us do?! We massacred one of the most powerful gangs in this town, The Cull. We took out at least 10, maybe 12 of them!"

"Man, that's that Apache blood in me. You best step off or else I mean flying tomahawk your ass and scalp that mat of a mop on your head."

"Well, now that you made us kill a good bunch of our rivals and the man who bought the bike, who's gonna pay for the payments he didn't make?"

"The hell am I supposed to know, your the one into books!"

"Well, I thought that Apache blood in you would also give you wisdom and stealth, Chief Sitting Asshole!"

"Know what, fuck this. Don't worry, I'm takin' this for myself, just tell Cinder we couldn't find it."

Sun immediately hopped on the bike and sped through Blake's yard and open fence door to her home, tearing the grass up. "You better know how to lie to her yourself, you know I can't lie!" Blake called out to him.

Blake crept into her house once more, the TV in the living room opposite her's blaring. She gently set the door closed and crept to her room, sliding into the gap between the jamb and the door. She looked at her bed and the weight of the day instantly settled on her, her eyelids became heavy and her body ached for rest. She flung herself onto the bed, uncaring of what her aunt would do. Bliss slowly flowed over her as she canceled out the noise in the other room. She was moments from slumber, only for her phone to vibrate in her pocket. Blake growled in anger, ripping the phone from her pocket and putting it to her ear, growling, "What?"

"Easy, it's your boss. You've had quite the busy day, I get it. But I have one more job for you today. Do this for me and I'll make sure we can negotiate a pay raise immediately."

Blake took a breath before propping herself up on her elbow, "Alright, I'll do it, what do you have?"

"There's a hybrid on Hardwood Drive that hasn't had a single payment made yet. All you have to do is get it and bring it in."

"Why does this sound too simple?"

"You catch on fast, that's what I like about you. They keep this girl's cars in the garage, she's too trusting to take the keys out of the ignition and, since changing that habit is too much, they keep it locked up in there. So..."

"I'm going to have to break into their house, sneak my way into the garage, and steal it with no one noticing."

"Like I said, you're a sharp kid. Just get that done before closing time at sunset and we're good for negotiation."

Blake hung up, checking her phone for the time, 7:45. She moaned as she got up from bed, exiting her room and ignoring the bickering of her aunt. She had to hurry, this was her only opportunity to move up, and she wanted it.


	4. Complications

Blake sped through town, zipping by yellow lights and eventually the dealership, paying no attention to it for the meantime. She had just left the metropolitan center of the city, heading towards its fringes and the home when her phone rang. She looked at the lit-up screen, it was Cinder. She tapped the answer button, speaking into the hardware, "Anything else you need me to do, like maybe a day off?"

"You'll have plenty of days off when I'm through with you, you bitch!" her boss hissed.

"Whoa, take it easy, what's wrong with you?"

"Don't talk to me like that! Where's the bike?"

"Sun was supposed to tell you we couldn't find it, Cinder. We didn't have the information we needed to track it down."

"Oh, cut the bullshit! Sun told me everything, you stole the bike! After I poured my heart out to you by making you Employee of the Month and even opened the table to negotiation, this is how you repay me!?"

"What? Cinder, that's not true! What happened..."

"I don't want to hear it, Blake. Just get into that house, get me that car, and bring it back without a speck of dirt, then I'll consider listening to the lie you've woven."

The call abruptly ended there, Blake slammed the phone onto the floor of the passenger seat. She was sick of getting cut off, especially when so many important events hung in the balance. She was breaking into that goddamn house, come hell or high water. Minutes passed, her car ride was silent, only the horns in the distance and cars zooming by forming the noise she blocked out. She pulled up a steep hill, the house on the right-hand side of the road, surrounded by a fence and automatic gate, too bad she didn't have whatever it required to get in. She pulled to the curb and observed the home and its obstacles. It was a Hispanic-inspired mansion, the walls seemingly made of yellow stone, the roof covered by bright-red stone thatches, interlocking with one another. The fence out front was surrounded by tall brush to the left, broken only by a metal gate door in the middle. She left her car behind, instinctively locking it behind her, though she found out personally that never really deterred anyone from robbing a car. She crept to the door, checking all around for people walking by before pressing into it. The door held firm. "Fuck, locked."

She checked her surroundings once more, not a single person or even a car was around. She hurdled over the door in a single bound, landing down and nearly leaping back over in fright, a man was no more than 10 feet in front of her. Fortunately, he had the leaf blower blaring and a pair of noise-canceling headphones. He was tapping his foot rhythmically to whatever played through the headset, even breaking from work to imitate the guitar solo of the song on his tool. Blake sighed with relief before hunching down, creeping towards the lawn care man. He was no danger, but he could see her and get her busted. This job was her last shot, she couldn't take any chances. She reached behind her back and brought forward a section of black ribbon in her hand, cautiously moving ever closer to the man. Finally, she was right behind him, her face level with his knees. She sprung up, wrapping the ribbon around his neck, instantly tightening the pressure and dragging him to the ground. The man clawed and gasped for air, his weak calls inaudible under the idle putter of the leaf blower. Seconds passed, his eyes beginning to bulge out, tears flowing before his eyes shut. Blake ceased her assault at once, not seeking to kill him. She horrified herself by what she had just done, never had she come so close to taking a man's life with her own hands. The dispute on Valerian Beach was self defense, pure and simple. No one could prove Sun pulled the gun first, but he only shot because the man would have shot first. But this, this was too much. Part of her didn't want to stop, and she almost didn't. The man's neck swelled, a deep purple ring forming around the site of the choking. Exhaling involuntarily, she made her way to the front door, creeping around the perimeter of the elevated garden she had choked the man out behind, and found a set of two doors made mostly of stained glass. She stopped before setting a foot on the first step. This was too easy, that door had to be either locked or someone could see her come in. Another horrifying thought occurred to her when she had her previous revelation, what if she had been seen? The cops would come, no doubt, and explaining attempted murder would not be justified by the need to repossess a car. Better yet, what if this person took the law into their own hands? What if they sat at the other side of the door, a shotgun ready to blow apart the stranger who entered. She stepped back, looking around the front of the house for another entry. Nothing, no open windows, hell, not even a chimney to drop down through. She looked at the garage to her left, able to see through the windows on the door, making out the top of the hybrid. She turned her attention to the right, finding a truck parked under a cement overhand forming an outdoor, open garage. Above the structure she was her opening, one of the windows was left open. Smirking at her break in misfortune, she dashed for the truck, ducking low to reduce her chances of being seen. She climbed up into the bed of the pickup and then to the top of the cabin, her ascent being halted by the bickering inside, one familiar to her and the other completely, both belonging to women. The familiar one said, "Well, if you're going to judge my life, why don't you take a look in the mirror? Those anti-psychotics have only made you more water-retaining!"

"Oh, you're so dead! MOM! Penny said...I'm not fat, you bitch, I'm just bloating, it's called a period! You wouldn't understand since you aren't a real person!"

Blake crawled up onto the roof of the garage and peered in through the open window sill. She saw a girl in a pink skirt and a corset-like top of black, white, gray, and metal storm out of a room just beyond the bathroom she was next to, ducking down until the footsteps cluttering down the stairs ceased. Once all fell silent, Blake slid through the opening, creeping through the bathroom and looking into the room the girl had exited. The Penny girl she had encountered earlier sat in her bed, looking at a controller in her lap, tears cascading down her emotionless face. Blake wanted more than anything to comfort this girl, to be able to just reassure her she was more human than her sister and play whatever game she was playing on the massive TV in her room. She shook her head rapidly, trying to clear those thoughts and regain her focus on her job. She made her way for the stairs, tip-toeing her way down the brick steps to the sounds of voices down below, one man and one woman. "Well, Mr. Rose, you're forehand has really become your strong suit, but I'd love to see your work on your backhand." the woman said.

"Whoa, easy. My wife's home, the last thing she needs to know is I'm screwing my tennis instructor."

"Oh, come on, you have an entire tennis court that she doesn't use or go near, let's just sneak out there for a bit."

Then, things went silent except for the sounds of footsteps and a wood-framed glass door slamming. She crept down to the first floor, making a left towards the kitchen and darting down the next brief hall, finding her way into the garage. She peered into the car, a red cape lying piled-up in the back, but the keys were still in the ignition and the garage and gate opener were on the visor. _Too easy._ She didn't care if it was, she flung the door open and plunged into the seat, opening the door and driving out of the home and then off the property. As she cruised a safe distance from the house, she dialed her phone, putting it to here ear again as the pick-up tone sounded, "Cinder, I've got the car, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Just make sure you actually bring the merchandise this time, Blake. Don't even think if you did anything I asked you to do with that car will make any of this go away." her boss growled.

Blake ended the call there, putting the phone into the cup holder, unwilling to deal with another moment of her employer's comments. Just as she reached her first red light, no more than 10 minutes from the dealership, she checked her phone. 8:30. She had time, negotiation wasn't an option, but keeping her job was at this point. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a gun cocking right behind her, a woman's voice instantly following it up, "That's a nine millimeter semi-automatic Beretta pushed against the back of your skull."

Blake's flesh chilled as she felt the cold metal press into the back-right corner of her head. She looked in the rear mirror once more, her breath leaving her lungs upon seeing the woman from the beach, her hair let free to hang and flow now. "Ah, don't look around, just keep driving to wherever you're going."

"Easy ma'am, that Penny was just behind on her payments..."

"Oh, don't give me that shit. She bought the car today, how the fuck does that work?"

The truth slammed into Blake's chest, knocking the wind from her. The business _was_ a fraud this whole time. They were ripping people off. The whole thing was a scam, and she and Sun fell for it as legitimate. "And, by guess of how you're doing this, this is some sort of credit fraud." the woman continued.

"L-look, Miss, I just went by what my boss told me. I just wanted to get a better hourly wage, this job was the only way that would be available."

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility. Maybe we can grab a drink and I'll explain how the world really works."

"I'm only 17."

"Oh, underage drinking is immoral to you, but stealing my disassociative daughter's car, which she bought all by herself to impress me and prove she was grown up, is alright with you?"

Blake fell silent, the shame of being tricked engulfing her. "Who pays you to do this? Where do you work?"

"I work for Cinder Fall, she's the businesswoman of the whole thing."

"Did this chick ever seem anything less than one-hundred percent legit to you?"

"Look, I just do this job to pay my insurance, my half of the phone bill, and save up to get out of my crazy aunt's house. Don't kill me, this is between your daughter and Cinder."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm going to pay Miss Fall a nice visit. Stop, right here. That the dealership you were talking about?"

Blake pulled by the curb, looking to the dealership and darted her eyes back to her steering wheel. "Yes."

"Alright, drive into it, through that big window right there. Do it, or I'll put two bullets in your fucking brain, and do it myself."

"You can't be serious..."

"Do I sound like I'm fucking joking?"

Blake shook her head before switching back into drive, slamming on the gas and screeching for the dealership, weaving through traffic until she reach the parking lot. The hybrid smashed through the thick display glass, shards large and small spraying all over the show room. The hybrid's front end crumpled, smoke billowed out of the hood of the car as it hissed with relief from the overheating engine. Cinder stormed over to the site of the crash, her hands clasped to her head as her face radiated pure shock and despair. Blake stumbled out of the driver's seat, the woman behind her casually exiting the car and slamming the door behind her. "Blake, what the fuck are you doing!?"

"Miss Fall, it's not what it looks like..."

"What the fuck is it supposed to be then?!"

"I always trump big for a job well done." the woman said, handing Blake a few hundred dollars, "Now, get out of here. Oh, and get your car away from my house or I'll blow it up."

"You got it." Blake said, sprinting out of the dealership.

"You motherfucker!" Cinder cried.

Ruby cracked her neck as Cinder approached, her eyes glowing in fury. Ruby refused to move, not even bringing her arms up to defend herself. Cinder threw the first punch, lunging at Ruby to drive her fist into her mouth, a spectacle of rose petals was all that remained. But, in an instant, Ruby was gone, she swung at empty air and nearly lost her balance. She spun around, finding Ruby behind her, arms still beside her. Cinder growled in frustration before spinning around with a right hook, but Ruby disappeared once more, another set of petals floated to the floor. Cinder looked behind her once more, only to see Ruby come sailing at her, crashing both feet into the crooked woman's face. Cinder went sailing back into the hybrid, shattering the already weakened windshield. Dazed and bleeding profusely from her broken nose, she was unable to resist as Ruby dragged her from the hood of the car, locking her in a headlock and dragging her towards the open door. Ruby placed her between the door and the jamb, leaving her there as she pushed against the door with full force. Cinder's skull cracked from the blow, further dazing and bloodying the battered woman. Ruby opened the door again, kneeling down beside Cinder and whispering, "Does this car look like it's worth five grand a month?"

Cinder only made guttural moans and incoherent noises, Ruby quickly grew frustrated and threw the door over Cinder's head once more. "This thing is gonna need a lot of body work before it's worth five fucking grand a month! Now, you're going to do two things for me. One, give me back every cent my daughter paid for this car. Two, tell me where that contract is. I'm destroying it and I'm gonna write down a number on it. You're going to call that number and tell my daughter there were issues with the car, none of which were her fault, and you're going to say you're sending that money back, at which point I'll come into her room and say that it came for her. Got it?"

Cinder laughed at the proposal, barely able to mutter, "I'd rather die than give you that deal."

"Alright, suit yourself." Ruby said, bringing the door back again.

"Wait, stop! Please, no more! The contract is in on my desk in the "In" folder, the money's enclosed with it! Please, just stop!" the woman cried.

"Now was that so hard?" Ruby asked, strolling into the office and grabbing the contract, scatting as she shredded the bottom half and wrote Penny's number on the back of the unharmed portion.

Ruby came out with the remainder of the contract and the money in hand, throwing the paper at Cinder, yelling over her shoulder as she exited, "That call better come through by tomorrow. If it doesn't, you'll be seeing me. If I see one payment notice or even hear of you afterward, I'll be back. And you will not like that."

"You sexist..." Cinder muttered.

Ruby ignored her comment, stepping through the shattered window and heading back to her home, wading through the parting crowd that had gathered to watch.


	5. Mother and Daughter

Ruby walked back into her home, her ears immediately being greeted by the sounds of her husband and daughter arguing in the kitchen. "No, you're not joining that mixed-martial arts fighting league, that's final!" her blue-haired husband shouted.

"What, come on! I can handle this, I'm basically an adult now, let me make my own decisions!"

"Nora, you have no training and no discipline, you'll just go in, throw punches, and hope for the best."

"You're such an asshole, you and mom barely even know me!"

"What was that, young lady? How about I bring in your mother to deal with you, she has more energy than me to deal with you."

"This is my one chance to make something of myself, but I can't have it because you don't have the balls to stand up to mom!"

Ruby snaked her way through the living room and out the back doors, gently setting them back in place before resting in a lawn chair by her pool. She popped in her earphones and closed her eyes, hoping to finally get some relaxation.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?! How the fuck did we get fired?" Sun's voice demanded through Blake's phone.<p>

"Probably because you told Cinder I stole the bike for myself, what's wrong with you?"

"Hey, you got Employee of the Month, go fuck yourself, I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Well, now we're employees of nothing and you won't ever get Employee of the Month either, dumbass! As of yesterday, we're no longer getting paid."

Sun went silent, a sign he clearly didn't' think this far ahead. "Look," Blake said, taking a breath, "There was some girl I met, the one who made me crash into the dealership..."

"Wait, what? You never told me that!"

"She had a gun to my head, it's not like I had many choices. She paid me for doing that, and offered me a job, I guess."

"Are you for real?" Sun paused a moment, answering once again, "Oh shit! You weren't kiddin', you fucked up the dealership and the chick must have fucked up Cinder."

"What, how do you know?"

"It's trending on LifeInvader, it's everywhere! Did you crash the car into her face or what?!"

"Great. But she offered me a drink at her house, I guess it may be a chance to work with someone who knows the street as well as we do...even if she lives in the hills."

"The hills? Ah, shit, you better hope this bitch knows what she's all about."

"I hope I know, too."

Blake hung up abruptly, heading out of her room once more to find her stern aunt at the door. She had to have heard everything, now she was screwed. "Young lady, do you know what day it is?"

Blake sighed with relief instead of frustration, she was off the hook, for now. "It's Thursday..."

"And what happens on Thursday nights?"

"You have your feminist rallies in the house."

"Right, now, why are you still here? Get!"

Blake had no problem with it this time, she made her way for the front door, her aunt calling out to her as she exited, "There better not be any boys where you're going, especially that Sun. If you come home pregnant, I will personally beat that egg implanted in your uterus out of you."

"Wow, thanks for the vivid description Glynda Gynecologist."

"What..."

Blake slammed the door, heading for her car through the thin bit lawn she had, the late evening cooling into night. She had barely backed her car out of the driveway when her phone rang again, Cinder this time. She hesitantly answered, trying to be as calm and nonchalant as possible, "Hey, Cinder, how's it..."

"Don't even play with me! I'm in the fucking hospital right now, my skull is fractured and I have a massive concussion because of you. Why did you do that?!"

"The chick had a gun to my head, it's not like I had a lot of options."

"Then do the noble thing, take a bullet for me. I looked onto you like a daughter, and how did you repay that and the award I gave you? By crashing a fucking hybrid into my store and getting be beaten to death's door!"

"You've got a real funny way of showing how you care for me."

"Shut up! Now the cops are probing the accident. I don't have security cameras! They're going through the records of documents, they won't find the one they need to figure out who did this, the half of that document need is destroyed! They're going to find all of the loopholes and scams I used, Blake. You've ruined my business. From this point on, you're fucked! Anything beyond this point will not come easy to you and your life will be fucked!"

Cinder hung up once again, but for the first time, Blake filled overwhelmed with joy rather than dread of what Cinder would do. No more of her verbal abuse. No more letdowns. No more ripping off her pay for any obscure reasons. This had to lead to something greater. She stayed overnight at Sun's, tomorrow was her chance to make a move up in the world.

* * *

><p>Ruby snuck outside once more, this time more prepared as the family still rested, a bikini, sunglasses, and more music ready for a long day of relaxing. Just minutes into her first song, the red glow of sun on her eyelids was blotted out with black shade, the woman instantly grimacing at this. She lifted her glasses and squinted at the thing blocking her view. It was that girl from before, the one she had paid to scram. She sighed and shook her head, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm just taking up your offer on that drink. Maybe, I don't know, get a job in whatever you're offering. You seem like you're doing very well for yourself."

Ruby gave a quick, sharp laugh before responding, "I can help you with the first, but I'm in forced retirement."

"Aren't you a little young for bathing in a sunrise while the rest of us go to work?"

"I've been in this game for a lot of years, but I got out alive. That makes me old enough." Ruby began, sitting up and placing her glasses on a small table next to her. "You seem like a nice kid, so here's my advice. Get out of this shit now. Or else you have to work hard, screw over everyone you love, kill indiscriminately, and maybe, just maybe, you'll make something of your life. Go to college, then you'll get paid to rip people off."

"So, that's it. That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Sorry, I've got nothing more to offer but that drink."

Ruby pushed herself up to her feet and guided Blake inside, quipping, "This the first time you've seen the kitchen or did you steel a spoon too?"

Blake rolled her eyes as a blue-haired man came into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He clicked his tongue a few times to get the taste of morning breath out of his mouth as he looked at the two women, saying, "Are we finally going to have that threesome?"

"Shut up, Neptune. This is Blake, I'm just sharing my wisdom with her..."

"Well, hopefully your wisdom isn't a pool she's diving into, cause you'll snap your neck kid."

"Ha ha, very funny. Is Penny around?"

"No, but someone called for her, saying that the car she had had some issues with the body and engine. The money she paid is coming back to her."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but I've got yoga today, so if you two could just..."

Ruby's phone rang out on the counter, the hushed voice on the other end beckoning for her. "Penny, is that you?"

"Yes, you know how you wanted to sell your boat?"

"Yeah, I was getting around to it."

"Well, I tried to do it today, but the guys who were interested in it didn't want to pay, they robbed it!"

"What?! Where are you?"

"I'm in the cabin, they've got it hooked up to a semi. Right now, they're parked by that parking garage right above the freeway to the military base."

"The west side of town?"

"Yes, I can't talk, they're getting on..."

The call went dead there, Ruby dashing out the front door with Blake behind. "We'll take my car..." Blake began.

"No, get in my husband's car, it's faster." Ruby yelled, getting into a red, topless Coquette.

"Don't you think you're a little under-dressed for this?"

"Shut up and keep an eye out for a yacht on a semi."

The Coquette squeaked through the gate, barely open enough for them to fit through, and veered to the right and then left onto Vineyard Road above her home. "This road leads right to that garage, God I hope she's okay!"

"Easy, your daughter's just in a semi, we can catch up in no time."

"No, not her, my boat. That thing better not have a scratch on it!"

"What? It's just a boat, what about your daughter?"

"I have to explain a lot to you yet, just give me a while."

The two continued to follow the road that hooked around the fringes of Vale, finally finding the parking garage and the semi, the truck screaming out of the structure. "My boat!" Ruby screamed.

The boat teetered back and forth madly as the driver weaved through traffic,somehow regaining equilibrium as the semi sped on, Ruby and Blake weaving towards it. "Alright, get on the hood!" Ruby demanded as they entered a large turnpike.

"What?!"

"You heard me, get on the hood! I'll pull up to the thing, get my daughter off, then we'll focus on killing that damn driver!"

Blake stood up and crawled over the windshield, muttering, "Second fucking time in two days I've had to do this shit, I better get paid for this."

The sun was no longer blotted from them, the highway was now straight and crowded with morning traffic. Ruby continued to speed towards the trailer, Blake getting to her feet and lunging for the boat. She hooked on to the back, clawing her way up into it. She had barely ascended the stairs when a man her age threw himself at her, attempting to spear her off the edge. Blake fell onto the stairs, dodging the blow as the man drove himself headfirst into the road and then under Ruby's car. "Shit!"

Blake made her way onto the boat and made it to the opening of the cabin, only to be blindsided by another man, pistol in hand, and pressed against the rail of the boat, pleading, "Get this guy off, he's got a gun!"

Ruby fumbled blindly through the glove box of the car, watching Blake and the man struggle over where the gun was aimed. Finally, Ruby's hand found her Beretta and she took aim, time coming nearly to a stop as she pulled the trigger. The man's head gushed blood from the entrance wound, Blake throwing him over the side as Penny came to the deck, waving at her mother with an innocent smile. She was blindsided by the mast, swinging out into her hip and dragging her over the ship's edge, the girl clinging to the metal pole as her legs flailed beneath her. "Shit, hang on, Penny!"

Ruby sped ahead beside the trailer, getting underneath her daughter and shouting, "Penny, let go!"

Reluctant at first, Penny let herself fall, landing perfectly in the back seat, the entire car screeching and sinking down from the addition of her weight. "Mom!"

"Don't you mom me, you little shit! You better hope she's still seaworthy!"

Ruby looked up to see Blake walking across the mast, arms outstretched to maintain balance. Suddenly, a man leapt onto the mast, charging at Blake with a knife ready. She looked over her shoulder just as the man threw himself onto her, sending them both plummeting onto the hood of the car. A struggle for the knife began, Blake using all her strength to keep the man from driving the knife down into her, his full weight pressing onto it. Another shot rang out, blood spraying from the top of the man's head and onto the windshield. She forced to corpse over the edge of the car, crawling back to her spot as Ruby said, "Alright, let's get that fucking driver!"

The engine shrieked and snapped, smoke puffing out from under the hood in an instant. "No, fuck, stay with me!"

"We're not chasing anything, that was the engine."

"Aagh, fuck!"

"Here, hook around that opening in the median, there's a chop shop along the way."

Ruby hooked around the median, immediately met by a orchestra of horns, moaning, "My boat..."

"Mom, I'm sorry..."

"My fucking boat..."

"Please, stop that! I'm sorry, I just wanted to do that for you?"

"What, sell my boat to a bunch of gang-bangers who will do God knows what on it?"

"I just wanted to make up for the car. I got the car to show I could handle being a grown up, that you didn't have to watch over me." Penny began to sob, "But this morning, the car was g-gone a-and I d-didn't know w-w-what to do. I re-remem-bered the boat and thought that was the only way to make up th-the m-mon-ey!"

"Look, Penny. The dealer called for you, they took the car because there was something wrong with it. Here's the money. Isn't that right, Blake?" Ruby comforted, reaching over the seat with the money in hand.

Blake nodded in response, Penny tentatively reached for it, taking the money back, "Aren't you the faunus from the dealership?"

"Penny! That's not polite."

"How did you know..."

"The cat ears." Penny replied.

"Alright, enough. Look, Penny, I really respect what you tried to do, I really do. But, please, leave the big decisions up to me. Don't go buying a car or selling my shit because you think it will make you look more mature. Just keep going at the rate you're going and you'll do fine."

"Thanks mom..."

The group descended down an off ramp, taking a left and stopping at a Vale Customs by the airport. "Here, Blake, this is a couple thousand dollars. It should cover the costs of the engine. I'm taking a cab home, I just need to think. Bring it and Penny home. We'll talk later."

"You got it, Miss Rose."

Ruby exited the car, waving down a passing taxi as Blake got into the driver's seat and Penny into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>The duo exited the garage, the mechanic making quick work of the shredded engine. "So, it's Blake, right?"<p>

"Yeah, or the credit fraud girl, or the home invader, just call me what you like."

"I'm...uh...sure, I mean..."

"Penny, right?"

"Yes. What happened with my car?"

"Look, the place I was working at was trying to rip you off. I'm not going to tell you anything your mom won't, but your mom paid us a visit, I lost my job because of it and I was hoping your mom could get me work."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but my mom's retired. Fully. Don't tell her I said this, but her only marketable skills are watching TV and daytime drinking." Penny giggled.

"I don't know, your mom handled my boss really well. She has skills, and I was hoping those skills would lead to me finding a job."

"I'm sorry...Hey, do you play Remnant Crusade?"

"What? That game about killing the "evil" faunus?"

"Yes!"

Blake slapped her forehead, "No, I haven't."

"Oh, well, it's great! You should play it with me, we can hang out online now that we're both unemployed."

"Why don't you have a job?"

Penny looked at her lap, rubbing her arm, "I'm not really trusted outside the house, my parents are afraid I'll do something dumb."

"Your parents seem really young, how old is your family?"

"Oh, my sister and I are adopted. My mom and dad are both 24."

"Shit, isn't that a little young to start a big family?"

"Well, the FIB said my parents need cover, and my dad wasn't very...virile?...so they adopted us for them!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

They pulled up to house once again, Penny exiting the car and saying, "So, are we friends?"

"I guess...why not?"

Penny erupted in cheerful laughter. "Sensational! We can try on dresses and talk about cute boys..."

"Whoa, I'm not that kind of girl. Here, take my number and I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you, Blake!" Penny chimed, almost crushing the faunus in her embrace.

"Okay...Penny...stop...you're crushing me." Blake mustered, gasping for air as Penny released her, "I'll see you around, and go easy on your mom."

"Bye, come back soon. Do you want to have a sleep over, I've got a lot of scary movies. Do you like popcorn?"

"Another time, Penny. See ya."

As soon as she was out of Penny's sight, she dashed for her car, only to groan as she got in the seat and slammed the door. She had to talk to Ruby still, which meant she would have to get by Penny, if she was lucky. But, she would have to do no such thing, her phone rang out once more. The number came up unnamed, but her eyes widened as she recognized it. She put the phone to her ear, whispering, "Mom?"

"Hey, Blake, glad to see you remember your old lady's number. How you holdin' up?"

Tears filled Blake's eyes, it had been months, maybe over a year, since she had spoken to her mother. "I miss you."

"I know, baby. Listen, I need you to come visit me."

"Mom, I don't know if I can, you know how Glynda gets..."

"Oh, screw her, I'm you're mother. If she wants to bitch at you then she has to go through me."

"Why do you need me?"

"Look, the guards are monitoring me now. Get here and I've wracked up enough "good girl points" to have an unchaperoned visit with you."

"What do you need me to bring?"

"Just yourself, an open mind, and a willing heart."

"What are you up to?"

"Listen, I can't talk right now, just get out here as soon as possible, let me deal with your aunt, and I'll explain everything."

"Mom..."

"What is it, hun?"

"I love you."

The phone rang dead on the other end, Blake slamming her phone onto the steering wheel and sobbing against it.

**Just a few quick announcements: Thanks to everyone who has written a review, subscribed, or favorited this story, I'm shocked at how quickly this is growing in popularity. I usually send individuals their own thank you emails, but I'm just busy as hell so I thought I'd do it in bulk. To answer some questions, I've begun to set up a character list on my profile near the bottom. Hopefully that answers any questions and clears up any confusion. See you guys again, remember to cite your DAM sources!**


	6. Jailbreak

Blake sped through Vineyard Road, the Walk of Fame on both sides of her, the theater on her left bustling with tourists. She made her way to the freeway and sped off north. The green hills gave way to rugged, sandy ground and small dunes. She road off a curving exit ramp and parked in the lot in front of the maximum security facility. She walked over to the gate, a familiar face greeting her. "Hey, Blake, long time no see. Here to see your mom?" a black man with a handle bar mustache asked.

"Well, Antoine, they haven't locked me up yet, so yeah."

"Alright, you know the drill, empty your pockets and follow the guards."

Blake dumped her phone and keys into a bin the man held out, two guards appearing before her as the gate slid open. She slowly trailed behind them, observing the fenced-off court filled with inmates. She was ushered into the cell-blocks, walking past cat-calling inmates and into a secluded room made of blue walls, a blue tile floor, and a blue cement ceiling. "Take as much time as you like." one of the guards said, shutting the door behind him.

She sat in silence, staring at the long pain of glass with a few holes drilled through for her to communicate with her mother. The seconds of waiting became excruciating, minutes seemed to be hours. Finally, the door on the other side buzzed open, a bald woman looking like an aged Blake stepping through in an orange jumpsuit, schackled at he ankles and wrists. Blake's hand covered her mouth as she saw the top of her mother's head, two sets of stitches sitting where her second set of ears should have. "Mom..."

"Easy, just what those asshole Cull members think they can do to me. They'll get theirs, soon enough."

"Are you okay?!"

"Never better now that my baby girl is here. How are you, you worry about me far too much."

"I'm...I've been better. I lost my job with Cinder, but I may have an even better paying job coming up, if my boss figures some things out."

"That's great honey, I thought that Cinder was a bitch anyway, from the way you described her."

Blake laughed briefly at her mom's comment, continuing, "It's good to see you again."

"You've grown so much, any suitors serenading you at your door step yet?"

"Mom, please, I only hang around Sun and he's an idiot."

"Oh, so there is a man."

"Boy, he's now man, mom. I'd become a dike before I let him touch me."

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

"Okay, mom."

Blake's mother leaned towards the glass, her joyful visage giving way to a stern one. "Alright, Blake, I need to talk to you in a very serious way."

Blake's smile slowly sunk away, her mother stating, "Those Cull bastards cut off my ears in the shower. They shoved them in my mouth. They paid off the guard who had to watch us with the promise he could rape me when they were done. Luckily, the other guards heard my screams and came. Those bastards are going to pay. That's where you come in, Blake."

Blake became more concerned as her mother continued, "I need you to get word out to the White Fang about what happened. They'll flip shit and any members outside will rally for me. I'll get pardoned because of the national pity I'll get and then we'll wipe The Cull from the face of the earth."

"Mom, this isn't like you, what happened?"

"Oh, grow up, Blake. I was in the White Fang..."

"You said you got arrested at your first meeting and falsely charged."

"I lied, Blake, you were young and the last thing you needed was to get involved in violence. But, that's all we faunus ever get, nowadays. Anyway, I was at the top, I ran that company like a fucking well-oiled machine. Then, one little whistle blower ratted out where we met and I got the only sentence. Twenty-five fucking years, Blake! I've still got 18 more to go."

"What, you want me to incite a riot?!"

"Exactly. Not just in here, but outside, Blake. I can tell you all you need to find the White Fang leader in my place, Adam Taurus. He lives on the Vale River, heading towards the Vale military base on a dirt road. Just tell him who you are..."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not."

"What did you say?!"

"I'm not doing this mom. I'm not helping you."

"You ungrateful little shit..."

"Ungrateful? Where have you been my whole life!"

"I secured your future, I earned you enough money to get you through college and earn you a legit life away from what I was wrapped up in. But, as soon as I got booked, they took every bit of money I had and spent it on adds for politicians who favored the FIB's interests. Decades of work to sustain myself, and then a few short years for you. The, bam! All of it, gone in the blink of an eye and the swipe of a hand. This system in Vale is corrupt, Blake. Open your eyes! The faunus are left in the ghettos to go nowhere while the humans live in the hills and look down on us all while they sip a glass of fucking champagne in their fucking hot tubs!"

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Where have you gotten in life, Blake? Have you experienced no discrimination whatsoever?"

"I...got nowhere. My boss took advantage of me being a faunus to undermine labor and wage laws. Now, I won't be able to work unless this latest development takes hold."

"What's that?"

"I don't know yet. The woman I met seems like you, she knows crime and how to pull stuff off in shitty situations."

"What, you're getting involved in a life of crime?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Normally, a child taking over their parent's business causes pride, but I'm disappointed and afraid, Blake. You won't last, you don't have what it takes."

"Excuse me?"

"You won't last, you're just a kid."

"Just a kid? I've made it this long with a nagging aunt, a jailed mom, a dad I've never met, and an idiotic friend convinced he is the embodiment of the streets. I've been in The Herd for four years now. I've killed people, I've stolen cars, and I nearly got killed by that woman just two days ago. Now, I'm in the driver seat to destiny."

"Do you know what this life will do to you, Blake?"

"I think I've already been told."

"Well, stop me if you've heard this. You'll put everything on the line, your family, friends, even your life, just in the pursuit of the almighty dollar. Sure, you may be good, Blake, but nobody gets away forever. Look at me. I had it all. I had guns, money, and all the drugs I needed to keep this kingdom under my thumb. I could pay off anyone. Then, your father knocked me up at a smoking party and then I got sloppy. I didn't pay off the right people when they asked. I left too many clues and public interest in me grew too strong. They called for my arrest, the government had no choice but to finally take me in to prevent a massive rebellion. Sure, you may pull off one, maybe two big jobs. But, someone will slip up, and you and your friend will be sitting here with me, just waiting for someone to slip into your cell and slit your throat while you sleep."

"I was told something different. You have to screw over everyone you love was what stuck out to me. Would you say that's an accurate statement, based on what you did to me?"

Blake's mother fell silent. "Answer me!"

"Yes, it is close enough to the truth, I left you in a bad spot. I'm sorry."

"Well, mom, after every biblical thing Glynda's told me, I think it's time I honor eye for an eye. Goodbye mom."

"What, what are you doing?!"

"I'm leaving you."

"That's it, you're just leaving?"

"Yes, I'm not talking to Adam, I'm not coming back and I'm never coming to get you when you get out, screw you!"

"Fuck you, you little shit! After how I made these choices for you, this is how you treat your own mother?! Fuck you, I hope you die out there, you hear me? I hope they stab you in the back, rape your paralyzed body, and cut you up into small pieces for the fishes. I pray they kill you! Better yet, I hope you find the man of your dreams and marry him. I hope he knocks you up, but he meets some pretty alley cat and chases her tail off and leaves you with the crippling finances to support a child. I hope you end up like me!"

"I'd wish the same, but you're funeral isn't that far off, it seems. Even if you don't die here, you'll wish you did. Cause if you make it out of here alive, you'll realize you have no family, no friend and nothing to go back to. You're already dead inside, I can tell. Now, you're dead to me, mom. Goodbye."

Blake stood up and stormed for the door, her mother shouting, "Fine, get! I don't need you anyway, you cunt! I busted my ass for you but I don't need to lose another night of sleep over you. I hope you get abandoned with a child just like me! I hope you are as miserable as me! I hope God forgets you, just like he forgot me!"

Blake's face twitched involuntarily in anger, she had never been so disgusted in her life, nor so betrayed. She stormed ahead of the guards, ignoring the calls of the inmates on both sides of her, and got to her car. She sat down, the inside incredibly more hot than the arid desert outside. She didn't care if the sun roasted her, or if her leather seat burned her, or if the AC was busted, she was completely apathetic, comfortably numb. She sat in her car for some time, her hands gripping her steering will with constant, white-knuckle intensity. Her trance was broken by the rap beat of her phone, the number of her new acquaintance lighting up the screen. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Blake, just saw my car and daughter are home, where are you?"

"Something important came up. It's nothing now, I'll drop by later...once I get my head straight."

"Jeez, you sound horrible. Are you sure..."

"It's nothing, goodbye."

* * *

><p>The phone rang dead on Ruby's end, quickly end her end of the call, muttering, "Bitch."<p>

She walked out into her back yard, a pool and jacuzzi before her as she yelled down to the tennis court, "Neptune."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take the kids out for a while, you know, bonding and quality time."

"That's great, babe, don't be too late, tonight's taco night!"

"Can't wait."

Ruby walked back into the house, shouting for Nora and Penny, but got no response. "Shit."

Ruby went to her garage, her personal vehicle sitting before her, a black Tailgater. She got in, turned up the classic rock and headed up onto Vineyard drive, hoping to catch another classic on the silver screen before she had a sit-down with Blake.


	7. Marriage Counseling

Ruby pulled up into her driveway, a truck belonging to their architect parked in front of the garage. She couldn't find either of the cars, of her husband or the kids. They had to be gone still. She entered her home, the feeling of an empty home still not dawning on her. "Hello, kids? Neptune? Anybody here?"

She stepped back outside, her ears greeted with screeching tires and honking horns, and checked her phone, trying to find any sign of life from anybody. Her gaze was distracted by two bright objects on her doorstep, propped against the wall. They were two tennis rackets, one lightning blue and the other hot pink. Those were Neptune's and her instructors. She nearly crushed her phone in her madly strengthening grip, _That bastard!_

She stormed back into the house and up the stairs, yelling, "Neptune! NEPTUNE! You better not be! Not in my house! Not in my bed!"

She was halted at the door to their room by Neptune, wearing nothing more than a leopard-skin speedo and a pair of socks. "Fuck you, Ruby, go away!"

Ruby got into Neptune's face, poking into her husbands chest as she said, "I'm paying that fuckin' whore a hundred-fifty bucks an hour to fuck my husband? In my own bed?"

Ruby threw Neptune aside, barging into the room to find the green-haired tan woman standing on her bed, only a towel covering her. "Whoa, Miss Rose, I know how this looks but..."

"Shut up, and get over here!"

The woman leapt to the other side of the bed, "I'm sorry, Neptune said you had an arrangement."

"Oh, I'll give you an arrangement, I'll arrange your fucking funeral!"

Neptune hooked Ruby's arms behind her, desperately trying to hold her back. "Look, I'll comp the session, I promise!"

"You're dead!"

The woman dashed for the glass door behind her, smashing through it and jumping over the balcony.

Blake pulled up in front of the house, walking through the metal door just to see a woman clinging to a towel leap from the second-floor balcony, shattered pieces of stained glass following her. The woman collapsed upon hitting the earth, quickly regaining her footing as she dashed for her hybrid. Blake shook her head and headed into Ruby's home, only to be cut off by pleas from Neptune, "Hey, you, stop her!"

"Out of my way, Blake."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing happened, it's just a misunderstanding." Neptune insisted.

"He fucked a whore in my bed."

"You're shitting me?"

"It's not like that, you don't understand."

"You in?" Ruby asked, pointing at Blake.

"Fuck it, let's get that motherfucker!"

The two ignored Neptune's cries for mercy, taking the architect truck for the ride. "This truck yours?" Blake asked.

"No, it belongs to a guy who's doing work for me. He'll get it back, might be a dead body in the back, though."

"So, what, we're going to kill her?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"A cat shouldn't shit in another cat's litter box. I know, horrible analogy coming from what I am..."

"No, it works fine. That fucker's been shitting in my box for far too long."

The truck sped through the winding road, snaking through the Vineyard Hills and making their way to the canyon that overlooked the city. They watched as the car made a break off the road and onto he dirt road below the canyon, trying to hook around and catch up but instead spun out in the dirt, doing a complete 90 degree turn. Ruby cheered out as the hybrid slammed into a rock beneath a house overhanging the drop. The car instantly began to billow smoke, the woman ditching the car and dashing up the hill and into the house. "Fuck, we lost her!" Ruby roared.

"So, now what?"

Just then, the woman appeared on the deck looming over the drop. Ruby turned the car around and coasted by the house, shouting up at her, "Hey, asshole, you ran off before we could settle our debts."

"Ruby, please, you've got the wrong idea!"

Ruby parked just beyond the end of where the house sat, she and Blake getting out as she said, "There's a winch in the back of the truck, put it on one of those supports."

"What!? Are you going to pull that deck down?"

"That prick pulled down my marriage."

"Isn't that a little over-the-top?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Blake began to pull out the cable and lug it up the hill as the woman called down, "Look, Ruby, I said I'd comp the session!"

"Well, you had an awful lot of sessions with my husband, Emerald. I was just thinking you've worked on a lot more than his backhand."

"Neptune's backhand has come a long way, Ruby. Sometimes it's got to get better before it gets worse."

"Yeah, well how about I come up there and practice my backhand...on your face."

"Oh, come on, you're negative energy is seriously bringing me down."

"Oh, I hope it is, cause you're coming down from there, one way or another."

"We're hooked up!" Blake called out.

"You come into my house, take my money, and nail my husband, are you fucking kidding me!?"

"I'm gonna raise my hand and admit that wasn't the nicest thing to do. My bad."

"Oh, how fucking magnanimous! May I please offer you my applause..." Ruby yelled, clapping before yelling once more, "You fuckin' motherfucker! Hey, we'll see how you like it when someone fucks with your shit."

Ruby ducked under the cable and got back into the truck, Emerald shouting down, "Wait, stop, you've got the wrong idea!"

Ruby immediately gunned the truck, the dirt flying from her tires as it lurched forward. The deck lowered a few feet, pieces of the concrete guard rail and glass falling to the ground. A few more seconds of flooring the pedal led to another drop on the deck's level, more pieces of it falling down, the support heavily bent out of shape. Finally, Ruby switched it in reverse and gunned forward once more, ripping the supports out of the earth they were cemented in. The deck came crumbling to the dirt road, the wood sliding down the canyon like a river, the ficus trees snapping upon impact, and all other decorations and furniture being shredded and smashed on the ground. "Fuck her, and fuck her deck!"

"Shit, let's get out of here!" Blake cried, the truck speeding off down the dirt road.

"That, my dear Blake, is rule number one, don't fuck with my life!"

"Dually noted..." Blake began, being cut off by Ruby's cellphone.

Ruby pushed a button on the steering wheel and Emerald's voice filled the inside of the car, "Missus Rose, what the hell? That's not my house!"

"Bullshit."

Emerald began to laugh as she stated, "Do you think I could afford a place like that? No, I'm just a tennis instructor. But my daddy Mister Schnee owns that."

"Oh, so not are you only a home-wrecking whore, you're the spoiled mistress and a home-wrecking whore."

"I'm not just going to let you get away with this, I'm calling him right now. You had your chance."

"Oh, I'm scared, lady, just fuckin' terrified!" Ruby said, ending the call before mocking, "'I'm calling Mister Schnee, you had your chance.' Fuck you."

"Wait, Mister Schnee?"

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"Oh, fuck. You have no idea whose deck we just tore down. That guy basically runs this kingdom, the dust is mined by him through the cruelest means imaginable, and he doesn't take kindly to people who fuck with him. We'll be lucky if he didn't send guys to your house already."

"Oh, spare me. I've dealt with worse than this Mister Schnee in my time. That fucker wants to play ball, I'm up to bat first, and I'm caving his fucking head in before he's even ready."

They pulled into Ruby's driveway once more, throwing the truck into park and strolling to Ruby's doorstep. "Hey, listen. Thanks for your help today, it really means a lot."

"Well, pulling houses off of hillsides sure is what I'd like to call a day."

"Yeah, well, I thought I was done with this shit a while ago. Now, I don't know what the hell's going on."

They took another step towards the door before a black SUV came screaming up to the house, the duo turning to see two thugs, one with a bat and the other aiming at them with an assault rifle, get out and open the door for Emerald and an aging man in a blue suit, his hair silver and his face masked by five o'clock shadow, his aging features accentuated by the rage engulfing him. "Do you know who I am? Do you know who I am?!"

"No." Ruby replied blankly.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I think so." Blake responded.

"Good. I know who you are, I know where you live." Mister Schnee said, pointing at Ruby before turning to Blake, "Who are you?"

"I'm Blake."

"License."

"What?"

"Driver's license, now!"

Blake had no choice but to comply, producing her wallet and handing over the piece of plastic to a thug, who snatched it away and gave it to Mister Schnee. He quickly looked over it, placing it in his coat pocket before saying, "Alright, Blake, could you please help tell Missus Rose something? Who am I?"

"I think you're just known as Mister Schnee."

"Good, now maybe give her a little bit of the background."

"Mister Schnee is..." Blake paused, searching for an answer, "Mister Schnee is a legitimate businessman. He was wrongfully accused of running slave labor in the Schnee Family Mines and running a synthetic narcotic dust called crystal. But the charges were dropped when all the witnesses...came up missing."

"Smart kid. Now, Ruby, tell me." Mister Schnee began, taking the bat from his thug, lining it up and slamming it into Ruby's stomach, sending her to the ground, gasping for air and clutching her ribs.

"Why would you destroy such an architecturally significant..." he slammed the bat onto her back, making her writhe and stretch out in pain, "modernist wonder home down the hillside of Vineyard Hills?"

"I thought the owner was banging my husband."

"Well, that's a funny house for a tennis coach."

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly." Mister Schnee said, his eyes darting to Blake as he handed the bat to his accomplice, continuing, "Well, Emerald will need a hotel room, while you finance the rebuild, correct?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. And I'm guessing here that the rebuild will be somewhere in the...two point five million range? That sounds about right, doesn't it?"

"Of course."

"Good. You have one week to get me that money, or I'll burn down your houses and put you both to work either in my mines...or in my brothel."

The madman headed back for his car, Emerald bending over and spitting in Ruby's face before heading back as well. "That's nice." Ruby muttered, wiping the spit from her mouth.

Blake helped Ruby to her feet, draping her arm over her shoulder and assisting her into the home and gently seating her on the living room couch. "Damn, are you alright?"

"Never better."

"Well, now what?"

Ruby took a deep breath, saying, "Looks like I'm gonna have to postpone my retirement. Fuck! I'm mortgaged up to my eyeballs, there's now way the FIB will cover this. Not this time."

The two sat in silence for a while, Ruby finally speaking once more. "Look, there's only one way I know how to make money. I'm gonna have to give an old friend a call. Weiss. I think she's somewhere in town, I'll have to track her down. Just, give me some alone time, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Ruby. I'll be in touch."

"Thanks, Blake."

Blake had no sooner stepped outside the house when her phone buzzed once more. "I have to turn this fucking thing off one of these days." she grumbled, picking up the call and saying, "What now, Sun?"

"Yo, Blake, you'll never believe it! Mercury just got out of jail, I'm sitting with him right now!"

"Great, another piece of shit who just brings down the faunus cause even though he's human."

"Hey, don't hate him because he's the pioneer of his kind in our cause."

"What cause? We only sell drugs, rob cars, and shoot up neighborhoods, what good does that do?"

"Look, just get to your place by nighttime. We've got a special meeting hooked up at that old warehouse by the Vineyard River."

"What, are you crazy!? That's Cull territory, we can't go there."

"That's why I said it's a big meeting, Blake. Just be here, don't let us down."

The call ended there, Blake cussing out loud. In two days, she had witnessed everything go to hell, but the second day was not yet out.


	8. Mercury Poisoning

Blake had no time to gather her thoughts when she walked into her home, the sun setting in a magnificent blaze to the west, as her ears immediately filled with incoherent chatter and shouting gibberish coming from the living room. Her aunt's feminist sessions, no doubt. She backed right outside once more, turning as Sun called, "See, I told you she was reliable."

"Hey, Blake, how's it goin'? Mercury inquired, both he and Sun extending their hands out for a high-five.

"Yeah, it's going." Blake replied, acknowledging only Sun's extended hand with a slap.

"Oh, whoa, come on, show some respect, pussy. The man they couldn't hold down is back, now show me some love." Mercury said, slapping the back of his free hand into his still-extended hand.

"Damn, now I've got to spend the rest of my day with another young pup trying to recapture the days it was the big dog?"

"What'd this fool just say?"

"I missed you, okay?"

"Oh, oh, you missed me, huh?"

"No, I didn't, you could have gotten locked away for good for all I care."

"Oh, so this pussy got jokes now, huh? You seem to be doing well for yourself." Mercury said, spreading his arms out to the house as if to embrace it.

"Alright, enough, what do you want?"

"Wow, as soon as it gets rough, you back down like the little pup you are. I know guys back in the lock-up with bigger balls than you."

"Oh, so you were looking at those sweet boy balls, huh? It's good to have confirmation."

"This funny fuck...Why are you still with her, Sun? If she hasn't put out yet, slip it in her drink and bail when she starts to move, then move on!"

"We from the same stretch, Mercury! Shit, why can't y'all just get along? You two been goin' back and forth for years at this shit." Sun demanded.

"You know what, it's good to have you back." Blake said, extending her hand out to shake Mercury's.

Mercury took the exchange, bringing Blake in for a quick hug as she continued. "Glad you're here, missed you, and...man...you definitely got smacked around on the inside."

"What?" Mercury roared, shoving Blake back, "I know little strays like you that get put down at the pound I was daily. Talkin' about hit up, what the fuck, someone needs to teach this pussy some manners."

"Oh, I've got respect, respect for reality."

"Reality, is that right? Reality? Alright, you keep thinkin' that way. But some day, you're gonna shit on the wrong person and then you're goin' to get yours!"

"Fuck you."

"I swear, this pussy gets on my goddamn nerves!"

"This pussy get on my damn nerves, too. But, it's just part of that pussy's charm! Come on, B, let's bust a move, girl." Sun cut in, trying to defuse the tension.

"What?"

"Are you driving or not?" the two said in unison to her.

Blake groaned with displeasure, but she had no way to turn them down. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Good, now get in my car, we're taking it."

The trio got into Mercury's aging maroon Albany, the paint peeling away all over the panels to reveal rusted metal. "Alright, you know how to get their, you got that sword, pistol, whip...whatever?"

"My Gambol Shroud, yeah?"

"Good, we just gonna need it in case things get hairier than yo momma."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, at least I lived with my mother."

"What was that?"

"Hey, chill you two, let's just keep level heads until we get there, a'ight?"

"Fine, can I just ask a question?"

"Fine, go ahead." Mercury said.

"What are we doing, that's all I want to know."

"It's just a straight drug deal, no tricks or politics involved."

"Why do I get a feeling this is going to be one of these "drug-deals-gone-bad" situations?"

"See, that's that negative attitude Sun was telling me about. You're not gettin' anywhere with that type of mind."

"The power of positive bullshit at work. You should have stayed back at my house and clenched your vagina muscles with my aunt."

"After this, you'll probably need a tightening session..." Sun interjected.

"What the fuck is this?! You can't talk to someone like me the way you are. You give what you get, so where the fuck is this coming from?"

"You're a piece of shit I can't stand, Mercury. You've basically turned a civil rights group into a notorious street gang that everyone fears."

"Listen to this pussy, gettin' all into her studies like she knows how the world is."

"That's how it is, you ignorant fuck!"

"Alright, if you two don't stop fightin', I'ma come up there and..." Sun began.

"Shut up, Sun!" Blake and Mercury screamed in unison.

"Shit, don't look like you guys hate each other no more. Besides, we're here."

The crew parked before the back entrance to a decrepit warehouse, the lights and electricity miraculously working and left on. "Good, they're here already." Mercury said.

"Who?"

"Just follow me." Mercury stated, heading through the swinging doors.

Blake and Sun followed behind him, ascending three tedious flights of stairs before reaching the top level. Mercury entered the top meeting floor, a brunette man clad in purple standing before them, a simple mustache on his puffed face, his stomach bulging the fabric of his clothing outward. Sun, Mercury, and the aging white man all laughed in unison, exchanging bro hugs and continuing their laughter, Blake protesting, "Wait, what the fuck is this? Do you know who he is?! That's Jeff Gacy! You know, the guy advocating for the destruction of all faunus?"

"Shit, it's all good, Mercury."

"Glad to see you two, J, I've done some time with your guys, crossed the lines."

"Yeah, well, you're saveable, but these two aren't." Gacy coldly stated, glaring at Blake and Sun.

"What the fuck is up with this trick-ass mark?" Mercury demanded.

A gunshot rang out in the building, Blake rushing to the windows to find dozens of purple cars, trucks, SUV's, and motorcycles parked on the side opposite of them, dozens more police cars surrounding them with officers and NOOSE members charging into the building. "You set us up!" Mercury cried, rushing Gacy and planting the sole of his boot into the man's face.

The kick instantly lit up in a white flash of light, Gacy collapsing back, a bullet hole in his head. "Fuck you!"

"Shit, now what?!" Blake cried.

"We do this my way, we're getting back to my car..."

An explosion rocked the building from outside, the windows of the top floor shattering and the crew hit the deck. Blake ventured towards the smoke billowing outside the window, Mercury's car charred and destroyed. "Alright, we got a plan B?" she asked.

"Fuck, was that my ride?"

"Look, we just have to skip along the rooftops and get under the overpass at the Vineyard River, they'll never look there."

"Well, where do we go first, smartass?"

Blake looked out the window to her right, a walkway atop an adjacent building catching her eye. "Follow my lead." she said, charging at the open area where glass once sat.

She leapt through the gap, tucking into a ball and somersaulting through the air, skidding to a stop on the metal walkway. Sun followed as seamlessly as her, but Mercury stood in the sill before lunging out, stretching out to catch the walkway, barely grabbing with his fingers. He hung precariously for a few moments, Sun and Blake quickly rushing to his aid and pulling him up with them. Just as they turned to make a break for it, a light from the sky blinded them, a voice over the intercom of the helicopter demanding, "Put down your weapons and lie down, now!"

Sun and Mercury immediately dashed over the walkway, dodging gunfire all around them as Blake brought her pistol back, throwing it up at the driver. The weapon shattered through the windshield, impaling the pilot's chest before he could even react. Another quick flick of the wrist brought her kusarigama flying back to her. The helicopter rose quickly in the air, spinning madly as two gunmen were thrown out, before spiralling down to earth in a blazing inferno. The trio made their way from one sheet metal shack of junk to the next, gunfire going off nonstop behind them in the factory. They jumped down from the last shack, ducking inside it as more sirens could be heard heading towards the factory, smoke soaring out of the windows of the building, as well as more helicopters. "Alright, they're more focused on them than us, let's get out of here." Blake whispered.

"Get out of here? Man, fuck that! I wanna kill the motherfucker who tricked my ride!"

"That thing was a piece of shit no matter how you polished it, let it go."

"Fuck you, pussy, I've had it with you two's bullshit! You know what? You're both done, you're out of The Herd!"

"Whoa, Mercury, take it easy, I didn't do nothing wrong." Sun objected.

"Except being faunus, is that it, Mercury?"

"Whoa, don't spin this on me! Alright, just get me out of here and we'll forget this ever happened, cool?"

"Fine. We just have to get to the road, run away and act scared by the whole thing. Once we get about a mile from here, I'll call a cab, head to my house, and you two can walk from there."

Mercury shook his head and groaned, the group sneaking out of the junkyard and back to the road, running along the streets illuminated by dying light posts, forming their path to freedom.

* * *

><p>A yellow cab pulled up beside, Blake handing the driver a hundred and saying, "Look, thanks so much for stopping by. We heard those gunshots and we knew we had to get out, fast. Thanks so much and keep the change."<p>

The car went screaming off down the street, Mercury quipping, "Alright, you go hang with your auntie while the men think this through."

"Shut the fuck up, Mercury."

"Hell, no! You sounding more like sni-i-itch every second you talk. Are you sure you didn't rat us out to the cops?" Sun said.

"Fuck that, I sound more like someone who's just trying to earn some money and not wind up killed."

"I told you she was a loose end." Mercury purposely whispered aloud.

"Go toss each others salad, fuckheads!"

"That's it, Blake, harness your inner woman and fight the tyranny of the testicles! Overhaul the corruption of the cock! Do away with the perversion of the penis!" Glynda called from the front step, her comrades chanting madly behind her.

"Oh, fuck."

"Don't be afraid of your femininity, Blake. Let it out, fight for the oppressed, free our kind from the shackles of the kitchen and the indignity of the bedroom! I'll call the police and tell them they raped you..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, that's not true and I will testify it's not, Aunt Glynda. Fuck it, I'm sleeping in my car tonight if you are gonna act like a bunch of fuckin' morons. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll accidentally turn the engine on while I'm asleep in the garage."


	9. Friend Request

The sun towered high in the cloudless sky, looming over even the tallest skyscrapers. Ruby sat on a low ledge in a park, conversing into her phone and marveling at the rare moment of beauty in the city, "Hello, is this still the phone number of Weiss Schnee?"

"Who's asking?" the defensive woman on the other line demanded.

"Who's asking "who's asking"?"

"You're awful cagey, even for a dead woman...Ruby."

"Long time no see, how's it been?"

"Well, you haven't seen me in nine years, so you can't really ask that question yet."

"Good to see you're the young, adorably enthusiastic girl at heart."

"Hm, tactful and charming, even in death. Drop by and visit me, old friend. I'm living in Vale, just like you, in Murrieta Heights...here, I'll link a GPS onto your phone to where I live, delete it as soon as you leave my house."

"Whoa, whoa, wait...how do you...hello? Fuck!" Ruby muttered, jogging across the lawn to her car.

* * *

><p>Ruby looked kept her eyes pacing from the road to her phone, trying not to get lost but also not crash in the thin, curving road of a second slum. The line on her phone finally came to an end, leaving her parked at the opposite side of the street to her objective on her left. The green house, covered in a brown roof with bars over the windows, sagged inward with age and mistreatment. How far her little heiress had fallen. She made her way up the cracked cement steps and rung the front doorbell, a security camera swinging around to focus on her. Ruby flipped the birds at the camera, saying, "Fuck you, Weiss, let me in."<p>

"In a minute." she called over the intercom.

The door unlocked immediately afterward, Ruby entering and making a short walk down the hallway, the home dirty and cluttered, except for the computer room, Weiss' main room of habitation. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Weiss said, turning around in her chair.

Despite all the surroundings, Weiss looked great as always, she hadn't aged a day since the Atlas situation. "I was dead."

"Praise be! I guess you weren't very dead."

Ruby seated herself in a couch across from the heiress, the two staring silently at each other for some time. "So, all this shit around you and the dress doesn't even have a speck on it?"

"You of all people should know it's not a dress, it's a combat skirt. Anyway, you...need my help."

"How'd you know?"

"You came here, why else would you?"

"I haven't been a good friend for you all these years, Weiss. I'm sorry for that."

"Well, if you want to make it up, you're going to do whatever I ask." Weiss requested, standing up from her swivel chair.

Ruby got up from the couch in return, Weiss quickly clarifying, "Or, I mean, you need information, I need work done, so, why not help each other out?"

"I gotta make a lot of money very quickly."

"So you're back in the game."

Ruby paused for a moment, shrugging her shoulders, "I guess. Look, Weiss, about before..."

"I know you didn't betray me. My names not anywhere, not on any lists, believe me, I've checked, and I know you didn't betray me. As for you, know that I never told anyone anything, especially my father."

"That's exactly why I'm here, I tore his deck down..."

"What, from the house in the Canyon? What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Look, I'll explain later, but right now..."

"No, not in a minute! You tore that down! He could have eyes on you at any time, he could track you back to me! If he figures out I've been helping you rob his dust stores this whole time..."

"That's not gonna happen, I promise."

Their argument was cut short by a bright, flashing red icon appeared on Weiss' computer monitor, the heiress leaping back into her seat and sliding back to her desktop, "Shut up for a minute. I'm getting an Eyefind alert."

Weiss clicked on a few things and hit some buttons before uttering, "That little pretty girl, sack of shit, fake tit, phony fuck!"

A purple-haired woman's picture lit up across the screen, Ruby inquiring, "Who, Lisa Lavender?"

"Yes. That fuck is a lying bitch, I've read her emails, she's a fucking cheat!"

"I heard she saved the kindgoms."

"How? B-by outsourcing all the jobs? By selling us all bits of plastic, restricted-access shit? Well, now it's payback time, you lying turd."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You are going to get that white collar gig you always dreamed of, Ruby. Here, take this backpack, be like every girl their and by the tiniest shit you can. Miniskirts, skin-tight shirts...okay, not that, but just dress like a computer girl, you know? Wide-framed glasses, shitty ponytail, socially awkward, knee-high socks, you get the idea."

"This things too small for me to wear."

"Throw it over your shoulder, fuck! Just get to a thrift shop or whatever and change into what I told you to, get down to the LifeInvader building and I'll direct you through the rest with this." Weiss instructed, holding out an earbud to her.

Ruby placed the speaker into her ear, Weiss speaking into a microphone on her desk. "Loud and clear."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of here! We're going to but the Darwinism back in social Darwinism, and it's gonna be fun."

"Are you for real? I'm a bank robber, not a web designer!"

"Just listen to me and then we'll talk about the score, alright?"

"Fuck it, fine."

"Good, there's a Suburban down the road, perfect tech shit for those drooling imbeciles at LifeInvader. Just press on the bud to speak into it, talk to me when you're done."

Ruby shook her head as she exited the home, bolting for her car and heading to the shop.

_10 Minutes Later_

Ruby walked out of the tacky store, the front entrance and sign above her plastered in leopard print, floral patterns, and all things reminiscent of summer. Ruby now donned everything Weiss had requested, black stockings, a knee-length plaid skirt, wide-frame glasses, and a simple black shirt. She hastily filtered her hair through a her an elastic band, pressing on the speaker in her ear and saying, "Alright, I've changed..."

"Yeah, I can see that, I've hacked into the city's street security cameras. I'm assuming this is a look you and your husband will be using in the bedroom."

"Very funny, coming from a spinster."

"Ouch, Ruby, ouch. Let me get you the route to the LifeInvader HQ, just get inside and go to a storage area for hard drives and extra batteries, the prototype should be in there."

"What prototype? What am I even doing?"

"Just go in there and pop off the back of the phone. I put a special chip in your bag, place it right over top of another similar one, close the phone, and walk out. Just hang around the front door, flirt with some desperate douche bag in his late thirties, and act entitled. If you play the part, you'll be under their radar while they figure out a way to get on top of you."

Ruby had only a short drive down a straight stretch of road, finding the building marked with L's and a massive flashing sign that lit up with the company's name marked the building out as clear as day. Ruby parked her car across the street and casually crossed over to it, ascending a few stairs and turning towards the door, stopping before it and sitting at a bench. She didn't have to wait long, a red-headed man with a scraggly in a green shirt and jean shorts walked out of the building, cupping his hand over the end of a cigarette and trying to get his lighter to light. "Here, let me get that for ya." Ruby insisted, pulling out her own lighter and blazing the end of his cigarette.

The man took a long, satisfied breath, quickly exhaling the smoke and saying, "Thanks. You know, PM's trying to push us towards more functionality." he broke off, chuckling. "We're maxed as is. If anything, we need to start cutting features, especially if they want to release a fully priced update a year later."

"Yeah, well, you gotta do what you gotta do." Ruby added, trying to act as if she understood a word of what he said.

"You know what I mean, we're talking beta in Q4, maybe even Q3. Look, milestones are one thing, but when design changes its mind seemingly overnight, there's not much you can do about it."

Ruby pushed herself up from the bench, groaning and stretching, "Well, my Union-allocated coffee break's about over, see you inside."

"Wait, do I know you?" the man said, rising from his seat and stepping towards Ruby, snapping his fingers to reacquire the memory.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You're the...IT temp, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do...do you think you could do something for me?"

"If it relates to porn or anything of that sort..." Ruby quipped, the man's face not breaking.

"Whoa, pal, you're at work, have a little decency. I'm actually about done today, I just need to do inventory on hard drives and spare batteries."

"What, it's only 3 pm, why so early?"

"Look, they told me Lavender wanted that room checked when every temp was about to clock out, something special in it, I suppose."

"Yeah, the prototype. Dumbasses are just letting it sit out in the open, for God's sake, a lock box would do at this point! You have the future of your company just out in the open for anyone to fuck with, seriously!?"

"Well, something tells me they're gonna fuck it up."

"Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting, I'll let you go..."

"Wait." Ruby said, grabbing his shoulder. "I need some help...finding the room. This is the first time I've done inventory."

A smile cracked his face and his eyebrow cocked as he said, "Sure...just follow me."

The man led Ruby through the maze of the building, ascending a flight of stairs to a room covered in graffiti-like art, arcade games and beanbag chairs lining the walls. Through a small hallway to the left of that was the cubicles, the man pointing to a closet on the left, "It's right in here, last one on the left."

"Alright, thanks."

Ruby entered the room, cluttered with wires, UPS's, and a single table, the phone lying on it. Ruby advanced farther into the room, the door's closing being delayed for a few moments before gently, almost silently, shutting. She looked over her shoulder to find the man approaching her, smoothing out his curly hair and saying, "So, just a temp, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can get you a full-time job here, just sit on your ass for 9 months out of the years, play games, surf the web, and only have to work 1 month to appease the masses of the mindless."

"Really, how could you do that for me?"

The man ran his hand up and down Ruby's arm, whispering, "You know..."

Ruby shoved the man away, whispering in a harsh voice, "Hey, I don't play like that! Just back off, I'm not interested, I'm here to work not play."

Ruby turned away to deal with the prototype once more, only for a flat, hard slap to land on her butt, followed by a hard squeeze. "Oh, come on, you're the hottest chick who's worked here in years, just give me a chance."

Ruby wouldn't have any more of it. She spun around before the man could react, grabbing him by the shoulders and kneeing him in the balls, sending him to the ground, his throat rasping like an old man. "What a woman!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as the man clutched his crotch and got into the fetal position, placing her backpack on the table and producing the chip. She checked over her shoulder once more, the man still lying harmlessly on the ground, before placing the device in the phone. She popped the back of the phone back on, turning back to the door and saying, "Great meeting you, I'll see you in HR, asshole!"

She casually exited the building, heading for her car and talking to Weiss. "Alright, it's done."

"Good, now go home and turn on the news, get some popcorn, and watch the fireworks. Oh, I also took the liberty of wiping your phone clean of everything but contacts and texts that seemed important."

"How can you do all of this?"

"Oh, please, if some halfwit in the government can get on your web cam while you jerk off to strangers, it's nothing for someone like me to get into anything I want. Archives, databases, you name it, I've broken into it."

"Fuck, I don't suppose you could wire money into my account?"

"Oh, what would be the fun in that, Ruby?"

"Yeah, fuck you, too, Weiss."

"Calm down, you know just as well as I do that you want to get back in the game more than just getting the money for no reason."

"Whatever. I'll call you when that news conference is over."

"No, don't leave yet. I put another contact on your phone that only works with one call, after that it deletes itself. Call Lavender during that conference when she pulls the phone out and that whole event will be ruined. Then...then we can really talk."

"What, what's on that chip?"

"In due time, Ruby. For now, I'm already getting plenty of butter on my popcorn."

"Keep that up and you'll lose that girlish figure."

"Do you think I plan on digesting this?"

"The fuck?"

"No, Ruby, I'm a lot like you back in your wild days. I do it for the taste."

"Goodbye, Weiss."

Ruby strolled into her living room, Nora laughing at the projector screen and saying, "Oh, God, you guys are so lame!"

"What you watchin', sweety?"

"World's Most Horrifying Sports' Injuries. Oh, you're just in time, we can see "Rock Frozen" Stephen Houston get dropped on his head from that biffed piledriver."

"Not now, I need the TV for about ten minutes."

"Alright, here." Nora said, extending the remote out to her mother.

"Now listen here you little...wait, what?"

"Here, I can just watch this online, see ya in a while, mamma!" Nora chimed, waving as she headed upstairs.

"The fuck is going on with everyone today?"

Ruby flipped through the channels until she came upon the epilepsy-educing Weasel News, news sliding across the top and bottom of the screen far faster than she could read. In the center of it wall, amid screaming fans and incessant flash photography, a purple-haired woman in a skimpy business outfit, addressing the crowd, "Hey. We've come a long way guys! We started off just a rip-off of BedIntruder, but now we're a more successful rip-off of BedIntruder. I came from nothing, I built this company from the ground up with by own two hands, countless grants, and my parents' resources. Today, I'm proud to present to you full-on, red-alert, weapons-grade world domination.

She paused every so often, letting the audience roar out in fanatical cheers before continuing, "I've single-handedly put a billion people's private information onto public domains, and we have milked every cent in the process. No expenses spared, I can guarantee you that."

"We have one of the youngest work forces in the world, with an average age of only 14.4 years, most of whom are enslaved faunus overseas. That's not just impressive...it's revolutionary!"

"Today, we make the next step into the future...with this!" Lavender declared, raising the phone high overhead.

"This is the new LifeInvader app..."

The phone suddenly began to ring, the crowd whispering amongst themselves in confusion. "Well, look at that folks, we already have a caller." she said, whispering to herself over the mic, "Albeit too fucking early!"

She tapped the screen and put it to her head, "Hello..."

The phone in her hand instantly erupted in a bright, small explosion. The blast mulched the left side of Lavender's skull from the force and plastic shrapnel, a fine red mist settling down over her corpse. "OH, SHIT! Jesus!" Ruby cried, scrolling down the contacts list on her phone as the feed was killed.

Her ears were instantly greeted with the satisfied, maniacal laughter of her comrade. "Weiss, what the fuck was that?! Are you watching the news?"

"I don't have to, I'm watching the markets. I'll be trading pure alpha til close."

"That's it, you killed her over the stock market?!"

"Well, uh, yes and no. You know I'm desperate to earn every penny my father promised to me before that shitheaded sister of mine Winter cuddled up to him and made nice. On the no side, I really hated her. This served two purposes and then some, it's too complicated to go into detail."

"Alright, I won't ask anymore questions about it. Now, let's talk about the score..."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, meet me down at the garment factory off the Vale Freeway, get out of that shit but dress nicer than you usually do, this is no time for a combat skirt."

"First time for everything..."

"See you in an hour, smartass."


	10. The Layout

Ruby pulled up outside the brick building, hooking off of the freeway heading east, through a few back alleys before reaching her destination. She left her car behind, wearing a pair of red heals and a red dress she hadn't worn since her wedding, an ego boost coming along with still being able to fit into it. She pushed through the double door entrance, groaning in frustration as she realized she had to ascend a steep flight of stairs in heels. After a minute of clinging to the railing and walking up the stairs on unsteady, wobbling feet. She was near the top when she noticed Weiss standing above her, hands on her hips with a smug smile on her face. "How the hell do you deal with this all day?" Ruby inquired.

"Years of practice, Ruby."

"Why the hell are we here?"

"I own and run this place, after I got disinherited I needed a job that didn't require me to do anything other than pay taxes."

Weiss led Ruby back through the lines of sewing machines to her office, Weiss carefully shutting the door so as to make sure no one could hear. "What did you get lined up?"

"The Holy Grail, the Schnee Union Depository, any kind of very rare dust or precious metal goes down there until it's ready to be sold directly to buyer. They say it can't be hit, it hasn't, not yet."

"Look, I'm only here because I owe your dad a couple million dollars, nothing crazy."

"Hm, we could hit a bank in the sticks, or a dust shop, which do you prefer?"

"Well, stores are easier to hit, but I need a big enough score, any ideas?"

"Alright, dust it is. Let's head to Vangelico's, you're dressed well enough, and buy ourselves some dust."

"Oh, we're gonna need a crew, how about we round up some of the old guys?" Ruby said, struggling down the stairs behind Weiss once more.

"There are no old guys. Erwin, ironically, became a pacifist monk. Ben just disappeared, probably in The Wilderness. There was...some crazy guy who everyone thought was a vampire in Vacuo...but he went quiet."

"So, we're still gonna need a crew, anybody in Vale or what?"

"I've been working with someone, but they're too unreliable. I'll reach out to some other people, I'll pick them all out."

"There is one kid I have worked with a little bit..."

"No, no, no, I don't take in rookies, Ruby." Weiss insisted, seating herself in the car and smoothing out her outfit.

Ruby got in the car, continuing her plight, "She may be a rookie, but she knows what she's doing. She's either a pro in her own right or the best damn rookie I've ever seen."

"Hm, I'll see if we have room for her in our job if she proves herself, first."

"Thanks, Weiss."

"So, your FIB buddies know you're back in the game?"

"FIB buddies, what are you talking about?"

"Come on, I'm me. I hacked into your file, remember? It doesn't look like any WitSec program I've ever seen. For starters, they don't put witnesses in multimillion dollar houses on Hardwood Drive."

"Maybe it seemed like the best cover."

"And no witness transfers five-figure sum into certain FIB agent's bank accounts monthly. Of course, the money gets moved around and washed through a number of fronts, but the trail is still there. Deposits and withdrawals. The same sum. Every month. Agent Ozpin. Recent divorcee, an unremarkable career except for one thing: The shooting of notorious stick-up artist, Ruby Vasilias."

"Alright, I get it, Weiss...I'm very impressed that you obsessed over me over the past decade."

"Nevermind, we can talk about this later, pull up over there."

Ruby pulled up in front of a hair dresser, Weiss instructing, "Alright, take these glasses, there's a built-in camera and radio relay. The shop is around back in a little street, I'll hack into the specs on the shop while you're in there, get me plenty of pictures. At least one security camera, vents, alarms, you name it and you take a picture of it."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, get me as much information as possible. Hours, the price the least expensive thing they own, and anything else you think is of use. Well, what are you waiting for, get out there and buy your husband that jewelry he's always wanted!"

Ruby got back out of the car, heading up the street and around the corner. The street hidden behind the connected mass of business building was lined with cobblestone, Vangelico's store being the only dust shop in that area, the sign made of solid gold and a gray-haired man, a large bald spot growing out over the crown of his head, in a white apron and street clothes waiting on the inside to open the doors. She awkwardly made her way to the the shop, her ankles miraculously not snapping in half in the process. The man at the door pulled it open for the careening women, thanking him in the process. She strolled up to one display case, looking around for what Weiss requested. She found it too easily, a security keypad by a wooden door, a security camera at the right side of the room and a vent right beneath it. She grabbed the rim of her right lens, adjusting her glasses and taking pictures of all three of the objects. "Good, Ruby, now go up to the assistant and ask her anything else we need to know."

Ruby strolled up to the back counter, a man in a olive green button-up with bright red hair and glasses as wide-framed as Ruby's. "Hell, ma'am, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for something for the man in my life...well, one of 'em, at least."

"Tell me about him. What' his taste?"

"Cheap, thank God for that. Probably half the reason I married him in the first place, he spends his money on me, and not the other way around. I don't want to spend too much, I was thinking somewhere around...10 grand?"

"Our rings start at eight, pendants at 12, and live weaponized starts at 15."

"Alright, are these things built to last, or am I just paying for the Vangelico's logo?"

"Oh, no, ma'am, we have direct links to the Schnee Mines, the purest dust comes from their mines, you know? Nothing but the finest."

"Alright...I think you've made a sale. I'll look around a bit more and get back to you, handsome." Ruby said, winking.

"Don't go anywhere."

Ruby turned away and walked straight out of the store, Weiss chiming in her ear, "Alright, good work, get back to the car and we'll head to the factory, I've got everything we need and a few ideas."

* * *

><p><p>

Weiss had just finished putting up the last bits of paper that formed her plan, saying, "Alright, here's what I can gather from what we saw. The security system is remote, we can turn it off and wipe any recordings clean in one swoop. The glass isn't bulletproof, so you should be able to smash through it. By the looks of it, from the specs, everything goes into a safe at night. So, we have to do this in broad daylight and get a better escape plan, which I've found. So, here's my plans, I've got a gunner to supply rifles, a hacker to take down the cameras and alarm, and a guy who can hook us up with rides, namely motorcycles for the exit strategy, and they all demand 15% cuts, so we're going to need over four million so you can pay my dad, pay them, and have a little pocket change. We have two options: either run in with a bunch of guns and hold up the joint, we know how that worked last time. The other option is much smarter, the building is under construction with direct access to the roof and the ventilation system. All we need is some knockout gas in the air systems, go in like exterminators so they don't suspect why we're on the roof or wearing gas masks, and grab everything."

"Well, you put it like that..."

"Alright, the smart way it is, good. Now, here's the next thing. I've got eyes on a pest van with the suits and all and there's a batch of BZ gas in the Vale docks. Here's Blake's chance to prove herself, get her to get one of those and she's in on the job. Once we haul ass out of there, there's a subway tunnel being dug right on freeway, so just get down there, out onto the Vineyard River and into the pest van without the cops spotting you."

"Alright, when Blake proves herself, I want her on the bikes. She's a great driver, trust me."

Another EyeFind alert lit up Weiss' screen, "Good, the van's moving back into the city, I'll hook up your GPS with its GPS, and steal it once it reaches its stop. Call your friend to go to the piers to grab that pesticide. Be careful not to break the pins or put too much in the ventilation, one can knocks you out, two cans kills you."

"Well, that's a small margin of error."

"Nothing comes easy, Ruby, I'm giving your friend the harder of the jobs just so I know we're weeding out the weak."

"Alright, thanks Weiss." Ruby said, heading for the door and her car once more.

"We're back...we're back! Fuck yes, we're back!" Weiss screamed, laughing madly.

**Well guys, in one week, I've made 10 chapters and garnered 1,000 views and 400 visitors, I've never had a story shoot up that fast. Thank you all so much for the support and I hope it continues throughout this story. I'll continue to update a character log for you guys along with factions. I hope I'm doing this idea justice, you guys keep letting me know! Love you all, see ya guys, remember to cite your DAM sources.**


	11. Shopping List

Ruby sped out of the factory's lot and veered out to her left, cruising down the road as she checked her GPS. The destination was about a mile and a half away, down in the industrial district of town by a skyscraper under construction. She continued to race down the road, cutting through traffic lights and cutting between blaring vehicles as she called Blake. "Blake, listen, I got a job lined up..."

"Great, when do we start?"

"Right now, there's a van with some gas at the Vale Docks. Weiss is probably monitoring this call, she'll hook you up with the directions."

"Wait, who is she?"

"The one who hooks up all of the jobs, we're robbing a dust shop. The place isn't your ordinary dust shop, the place has got millions on display just in the shelves, probably better stuff in back. But, whatever, we just need that gas, throw it in the air vents and we knock everyone out. Oh, just one can, two will kill the people inside."

"Shit, that's a slim margin for error..."

"Exactly what I said, so be careful when you're driving so you don't break the canisters. Bring those to that old garment factory off the Vale Freeway and then we're kicking the job off immediately."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting us a van and suits so they don't question why we're wearing gas masks."

"Alright, I'm heading out now."

"Good luck, kid."

Ruby spotted the truck in the distance, a large, black, box-shaped van with the words, "Verminator" written on the side, alternating blue, yellow, red, and pink for each letter. She stomped on the breaks, her tires squealing and staining the road with the black tar of her tires. She was four cars behind the van at the latest stoplight, the massive highrise of steel girders and cement floors to their left. The van turned left, Ruby and another car turning with it. Suddenly, the speakers on Ruby's cars echoed with Weiss' voice, "Ruby, the plan's changed."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The van isn't stopping where the GPS said it is, I'm monitoring the calls, their going to the Vale Airport for a quick rat job. Ruby, take the driver out before he gets there, you won't be able to follow him and the least bit of a suspicious act, let alone stealing a van or firing a gun, will land you in prison and end it all."

The stereo in her car once again switched back to Vale Classic Rock, the woman pounding her fist on the steering wheel as she merged into the left lane of traffic, speeding through the empty lane to catch up alongside the van. The traffic stopped once again at another red light, Ruby staring up at the man in a gray jumpsuit beside her. She continued to glare up at him until he turned his attention to her, the stern woman turning her attention back to the road and what her next move should be. She could just shoot him and steal the car, but what about her car? They'd track her down in a day, easy. She could rap the van off course, maybe down an alley, take out the driver, park her car, and then take the van. It was crazy, but those plans usually worked. Right as the light transitioned back to green, she saw it, a large alleyway less than half a block away, wide enough for her car and the van, easy. She sped out ahead of the van, the front half of her car ahead of it. Right as they were within 15 feet of the opening, she spun the steering wheel to the right, ramming into the van and forcing it onto the sidewalk. Everything was working, but then she realized how sharp of a turn she was going to make. She couldn't force this van and her car into that alleyway at such an angle, even if she did she'd be crushed into the wall. She let off the van, cursing as she had probably lost her chance, when it struck the corner of the alleyway. The momentum it had stopped instantly, a crash of glass and a man screaming filling the air for a few moments before a crunch and splatter signaled silence. Ruby got out of her car, nearly falling as her ankles buckled, the criminal cussing and throwing the heels out into the street as checked the gory scene, covering her mouth as a powerful gag forced its way up from her stomach. The driver had been catapulted through the windshield head first, his forearms, hands, and face jutting with glass. The crown of his skull had a near-perfect "V" shape pressed into it from his contact with the wall, brain matter and blood pouring out of the wound and onto the hood of the van. Ruby's phone rang out again, she answered it in a hushed voice, trying to force the contents of her stomach back where they belonged, "Hello?"

"Alright, you're creative, I like it! Just get the body off of the van and head over, I've already got someone heading for your car, it'll be here by the time we're done."

The call rang dead without further notice, Ruby giving one last weak glance to the corpse before pressing on. She turned her head away as she grasped its wrist, pulling it off of the hood and dropping it to the ground with a sickening thud and release of more brain fluid on Ruby's feet. She couldn't hold it any longer, she vomited all over the sidewalk, the painful dry heaves persisting for nearly another minute before she got in the van, backing it away from its crash site and hummed back out into the traffic, crushing the corpse's head under her right tires.

* * *

><p><p>

Blake pulled up outside the small warehouse, sprinting out of her car and to the wall of the short end of the rectangular building. She peered around her left, nearly a dozen garage doors on both sides were left wide open, men clad in orange conversing with one another and going over usual business. Blake's phone rang out, the faunus girl plunging her hand in her pocket and answering the call, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest, "Who is this?!"

"This is your new employer if you do this right. You have two ways of getting those gas canisters out of there. Either sneak in the way to your right and get in the van without anyone noticing, or you can run in and take them all out. By the looks of your phone being left on instead of vibrate, the first one is more likely, you've got someone coming."

The phone call ended just as a man called out to her, "What are you doing here?"

Blake turned to face a tired man with a black goatee and stubble along his jawline. She gently put her phone back in her pocket before answering in a soft voice, "I need something from here."

"You clearly aren't old enough to be here, and you shouldn't, the docks aren't the kind of place for a girl like you."

"I'm full of surprises." she replied, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the man and reached for the handle of her sword.

"Listen, I'm not gonna tell you again, either get out of here or..." he said, grabbing her arm and pulling toward him.

Blake drew the sword from its scabbard on her back, slamming it into the man's arm and slicing it clean off at the midpoint of his forearm. He dropped to his knees, screaming with a hand wrapped around the stump pouring blood. His screams were silenced by a another swing of Blake's blade, the man's terrified expression glued to his decapitated head. Blake had no more time to waste, she sprinted around the corner and was confronted by the rest of the man's crew, pipes, wrenches, and hammers in hand. She converted her sword into its pistol form, taking aim and firing at one man, striking him just above the eyebrow. The rest of the men charged, the gun turning to a sword once more as she drew the sharpened scabbard from her back, holding it in a knife grip on the hole for her fingers. She was attacked at first by three men, Blake blocking all three blows at once with the scabbard and swinging with her sword, gutting all three men. A sledgehammer came at her next, Blake was barely able to duck the blow and swing her scabbard at the man, amputating his leg at the knee and sending him to the ground in agony. She stabbed down into his temple as more men still attacked, but stopped and slowly backed up as the blood-drenched girl stared at them. She put her scabbard at her back and converted her sword to a gun once more, throwing and firing it at the same time, catapulting it at the cluster of men. The ribbon stretched as the gun flew past a man's head, she pulled it back and it wrapped around the men's necks several times, clumping them together like a multi-bodied hydra, the blade impaling the throat of the man she had just missed. She gave one more hard tug and the gun went around the circle of men, decapitating each one in it's saw-like motion. She grabbed her gun as it flew back at her, putting the sword in its sheathe and running for the van, her phone ringing once more. "Good God, that was amazing! Fuck it, you're hired, you have got the job, milady! Just get in that van of gas, someone will pick up your car, and bring it to the GPS destination I linked on your phone. We've got the jumpsuits and the team here waiting for you, just hose yourself off before you come in...oh wait, sorry...cat thing, I forgot. Just get here and we'll go over the plan."


	12. The Dust Shop Heist

Ruby stood outside the building, wearing an orange jumpsuit with another in hand, as the windowless van pulled up, Blake stepping out to have the garb flung at her. She grabbed it in one hand while slamming the door shut, Ruby inquiring, "Holy shit, what happened to you?

"Long story." the faunus girl replied, annoyance in her tone.

"The gas in there?"

"Yeah, are we gonna need the van?"

"No, just grab a few, just in case. Get in that, Weiss is waiting up there with the crew."

Blake quickly stepped into the suit, pulling it up over her legs and sliding her arms in before zipping it up before treading up the stairs behind Ruby. The two strolled into the office, finding Weiss conversing with two men in suits identical to theirs. One wore a red and blue tricorne hat, his black hair peaking beneath it, and the other a long-haired blonde man with a thin moustache and a large, oval-shaped hat with a single blue feather. Weiss turned to her other comrades, addressing them as a whole, "Good for you two to finally show up, let me introduce you to the crew," she said, pointing to the man in the tricorne hat, "This is Thatch Edwards, a master marksman with a particular interest in collecting guns. In fact, he's provided all three of you and himself with some heavy automatic fire, the licensing numbers being scratched off for obvious security reasons. This man here is Francois Delatrois, another expert marksman but one with a particularly good taste in foreign cars, he's provided us with rather inexpensive dirt bikes for himself and Blake to speed through the tunnels with..."

"Wait, what tunnels, and what do you mean I'm driving?" Blake detested

"Ruby said that was a great skill of yours, so just consider it another reason we're letting you in on the job, B, don't let us down."

Blake threw her hands in the air and turned away, shaking her head as Ruby interjected, "Wait, you've got a gunner and a driver, where's the hacker?"

"That's what I was getting to, along with cuts. Since I can trust no one else to do the job, I'll be your hacker."

"What, you already get a cut since you're lining up the job..."

"Yes, but I only get a measly five percent cut, but both of these guys are taking fifteen percent, and I want that too. So, I get twenty percent."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Ruby roared, getting in Weiss' face.

"No, I'm not, I can take down those cameras and that alarm before the gas even filters in the building. You need me because no one else can hack like me, and you know it. For God's sake, I can access the city's security cameras and keep constant tabs on you just for fun, like when you and Neptune had that little tryst in the bushes out in Central Park..."

"What, you saw that...Whatever, fine, you can have the cut, any last words?"

"Hm...nope, I'll turn it over to you."

"Alright, here's what we got, guys. We go in fast, grab everything in the cases before they wake up and you two," Ruby instructed, pointing at Blake and Francois, "head for the tunnel, Thatch and I will be waiting in the van to pick you up and drive to the drop off point in that slum cul-de-sac. Any questions?"

No hands went up nor voices heard. "Good, let's head out. Initials from now on, kids. Blake, you're riding with me in a nice, unregistered car Weiss has so kindly acquired for us. Thatch and Francois, take the van, unload the bikes out front and wait for people to start dropping inside before you go apeshit on the glass. That's all, let's head out."

* * *

><p>A wine-red Zion Cabrio pulled up along the side of building opposite the dust shop, a scaffold towering halfway up the wall to the roof. Ruby and Blake placed their masks on their faces as Ruby said, in a muffled voice, "Alright, can you leap up the scaffold and then to the roof?"<p>

"For sure."

"Good, just get to a vantage point high enough so that you can see the opening to the air conditioning system, okay? Throw one in and get in the store immediately, we'll be waiting for you."

"Alright." Blake said after taking a breath, stepping out of the car and looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

It was. She crouched down and propelled upwards, easily landing on the top layer of the scaffold and then the roof in the next bound. She quickly surveyed the roof, finding a power system standing just higher than the barb-wire topped fence surround the system. She sprinted towards it and ascending it, pulling a gas grenade and taking aim. She catapulted it at the opening, the canister spiralling through the air and crashing against the inside before dropping down, smoke billowing out a few moments later.

* * *

><p>The gas slowly funneled out of the AC as four patrons observed the dust and one blonde woman conversed with the red-haired man at the check-out. Their conversation ended as the man took notice to the gas funneling in, "I thought told them to fix that goddamn AC!"<p>

The man's breath became fatigued, he and the customers inside collapsing in a quick order, fighting to stay awake and crawling for a few short seconds before succumbing to the gas.

* * *

><p>Blake leapt from the rooftop, rolling as she hit the ground and stood in line beside the group. "Alright, B, F, watch the bikes, T and I are going in."<p>

The duo charged into the building, smashing through the glass with the butts of their rifles and grabbing all the dust in sight, stuffing it into their duffel bags. The speaker in all four of the members' ears rang out, "The system is going to automatically reset in 90 seconds, keep up your pace and we can break for lunch before it goes off."

"That's why we pay you the big bucks, Weiss!"

Within another 30 seconds, Thatch and Ruby had completely cleaned out the store, exiting to find an elderly, gray-haired man in a red apron harassing Blake and Francois. "Hey, you have to get these bikes out of here." the aging man said.

"How about you back the fuck up!" Blake demanded.

Ruby wrapped her arms around the man's chest and neck, spinning him around and slamming him onto the cobblestone road, the man turning over and staring in shock as Ruby said, "You forget thousands of things everyday, pal, make sure this is one of 'em."

Ruby turned to Blake, handing her the duffel bag and Thatch handing Francois his, before instructing, "We'll see you at the river, go!"

Blake and Francois went screaming out of the alley and into traffic, the drones of sirens in the distance closing in. "Follow me, mon ami, and we shall cut through them like a finely-sharpened sword through flesh." the noble said through the speakers in their ears.

The pair of bikes sped through traffic and past failed police blockades before they sailed through a break in a cement rail that separated the overpass from the freeway. The driver's voice came to life over the speaker once more as they cut through the lanes of traffic and into the tunnel, "Ha ha, not bad, mademoiselle, not bad! Just keep up behind me and we shall reach the Vineyard River in no time."

The duo sped through the subterranean structure, riding up stairs, tearing through mud, and snaking through tunnels. Finally, Francois called out again as they ascended a ramp, light billowing in, "Alright, we're almost there!"

The dirt bikes came flying out of the entrance, but their ears were met with sirens and their eyes with cruisers closing in on the entrance. Just as they hit the ground, they went screaming down the cement base of the near-dry river, a van chasing along with. "Shit, how'd they find us here?!" Blake cried over the speaker.

"They just followed the tunnels to here, they don't know a damn thing." Ruby said, ramming the van into the cruiser, forcing it into the pillar of a bridge and sending it spinning through the air and onto another cruiser.

The van followed behind the pair of motorbikes, ramming three more cruisers off course and totaling them. "Shit, roadblock!" Blake's voice screeched over the speakers.

"Cross the river, it ain't nothing, just let me deal with any cops!" Ruby said.

The crew crossed the river, a cop car pulling out of a tunnel but was promptly rammed and flipped by the van. They crossed over the river and avoided another blockade, this time no cops popped out or followed. "Alright, we just need to get to the end of the Vineyard River and we're in the clear! We'll pick up the bikes and head to the drop-off point."

The medley of vehicles advanced further down the river, stopping near where the river met ocean, the backdoor dropping down like a ramp as the bikes drove up into the back. The van sped up a ramp and joined back into traffic immediately, Blake calling from the back, "Holy shit, I thought I was gonna be stuck to that bike!"

"I was afraid you were gonna be stuck under a cop car." Ruby quipped.

"We did not just get away with that shit! I mean, someone's gotta be waiting around the corner, right?"

"You know what, I think we did it." Ruby reassured.

The van pulled off the main road and into the decaying roads of the slums, pulling into a thin alley and then under a sheet roof. Ruby hopped out of the van and pulled a rope, a blue tarp falling down and covering the entrance, Ruby instructing the crew further as Weiss walked towards them, "Alright, guys, split up for now. They're gonna be looking for a crew."

"I'll wire you all your cuts when the dust has been sold." Weiss added.

"Fuck, that was crazy, what do we do now?" Blake inquired.

"We get out of here, disband, keep our heads low for now." Weiss answered.

Ruby tapped Blake on the chest and said, "Hey, you did good kid, what did I tell you Weiss, huh? Alright, everyone, head out!"

The group spread out from Ruby and back into the streets and the dying light, the sun painting the horizon with all magnificent shades of purple, yellow, orange, and red. The veteran reached out and grabbed Blake's shoulder, whispering, "Hey, Blake, Weiss and I have a few things we've gotta clean up, alright? How's about you stop by my place tomorrow and we celebrate?"

"Sounds great, you still owe me that drink."

"Yeah, yeah, see you then." Ruby replied, shaking Blake's hand before the faunus girl departed.

Ruby and Weiss stood alone in the alley, staring at the tarp and then the beautiful display in the sky, Ruby stating, "Oh, man...we're back in action!"

**Hey guys, DAM here once again. Glad to be updating once again, just been busy with college, work, and my own lethargy, but I'm back in the game. Hopefully you guys liked what you've read so far, so keep the support going. The characters for the heist, and future chapters, came from RWBY: Beacon's Fading Light, a really good story written by my friend Zivon96. Go check that out and leave a little love here and there, we really appreciate any feedback, guys. See you guys soon, we all know what's coming next, I know I do! On one last note, since I can't remember the whole GTA V storyline (I have been replaying it), I've relied mostly on YouTube playthrough videos. The one I have been watching is by the user dasuberpoop, go check him out, he's a funny guy and his videos are very enjoyable. This is DeadAliveManiac signing off, saying, don't forget to cite your DAM sources!**


	13. Ms Xiao Long

Ruby descended the stairs leading to the front foyer, a white dress with a floral pattern covering her to her ankles. Neptune was heading for the door as she called out, "Hey, Neptune, I was just thinking you and I could hang out for a while, ya know? Grab some breakfast and talk..."

"Sorry, Ruby, can't today. Yoga waits for no one, you know?"

"Yeah..." Ruby mumbled, waving Neptune off as he exiting the home.

Ruby went into her living room, plopping down on the couch and readied to turn the projector on when the door opened once more, Blake coming in in her usual black-and-white attire. "Hey, you made it!" Ruby welcomed.

"What's up?"

Ruby rose from her seat, grabbing a pair of glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the coffee table. "So, are we all good?"

"Hell yeah, we're all good, we did it!"

"Your fuckin' A-right we did it," Ruby said, handing Blake a full glass and herself one, "So here's the shot. Weiss is offloading the dust, she knows a guy who can get us fifty cents on the dollar! Oh, and everything we stole...five million on the nuts!"

Blake stifled a cough in her throat and nearly spat out her drink from the involuntary spasm. Ruby laughed, "Yeah, we might actually have a little spending money after we pay off that psychotic Schnee motherfucker. Cheers."

The two clashed glasses and took another swig before an annoyed man's voice preceded a white-haired man in a black suit with a green undershirt, "The whole job. Everything about it. Anyone who knows your file. What is wrong with you?!"

The well-dressed man stood before them, both hands positioned on a cane. "Ozzy, long time no see, pal!" Ruby said.

"And what about Yang? If that fruitcake realizes, no, no, finds out you're alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked!"

"Don't worry about Yang. Yang's dead...gotta be," Ruby rebutted, looking at Blake as they both snickered, "Besides, I didn't have nothing to do with it...whatever the hell it is your talking about."

"Oh, really?" Ozpin said, snatching the remote from the couch and turning it on before taking a seat.

The screen instantly lit up with the news bulletins and flashing colors of Weazel News. The banners lit up with, "Terrifying Dust Shop Robbery" and a brunette man in a gray suit said, "...the thiefs are believed to have made off with millions of dollars worth of dust. This door keeper had a harrowing escape when the thieves ran into him."

The man put the mic before the aging man's mouth as he said, "I was just doing my job when these rascals pulled up outside the place and unloaded their bikes. So I went out and said, 'Hey, you better move these bikes,'..."

Ruby promptly turned the TV off, looking at Ozpin and stating, "I don't know anything about that."

* * *

><p><p>

A woman with a long, flowing blonde mane in a small, brown coat over a very revealing yellow mini-shirt, black, skin-tight shorts, brown boots, and knee-high orange socks was bent over a counter, a blonde man in a tattered sweatshirt and rusting chestplates rapidly thrusting into her, the jingling of fine china and glass bottles rattling throughout the trailer. The inside of the home they were in was filthy, cans, pots, and all other sorts of objects strewn about the counter, sink, and floor. They had hardly been paying attention to the news, but the woman ceased her occasional grunts and moans when the old man spoke up, "Then this other girl runs out of the shop and says something like, 'You forget thousands of things every day, make sure this is one of 'em,'. It was pretty scary..."

"Back to you in the station." the reporter said, the TV switching back to a baseball game.

The blonde woman stared at the screen for some time, shock radiating out of her face. She propped herself up on one hand and pushed the man away and out of her, bending over to pull up her panties and shorts, the man inquiring, "You wanna get lit, now, sugar?"

She grabbed a beer bottle off the counter and headed for the door, blankly staring at the floor as the dazed man said, propped against the counter on one hand, pulling up his dirty briefs, "Yang, baby, do...do you wanna smoke now?"

Yang had no sooner exited her home when the voice of one of her associates pleaded, "Don't do it, Pyrrha. Don't do it..."

The red-haired woman in Greek apparel shoved through the black-haired and goateed man in a decaying suit and a black-haired girl in a filthy dress that was once pure white. "Yang!" Pyrrha shouted at the woman as she slowly, lethargically walked down the stairs, ignoring her cries, "You been with my man again? I'm speaking to you, asshole!"

Yang continued to ignore the red-haired woman, walking off aimlessly from her yard and towards a dead-end road by a large embankment, the man further encouraging, "Please, Pyrrha, leave it!"

The girl extended her arms out in a weak attempt to keep Pyrrha back, the warrior shouting at Yang, "We all get high, WE ALL GET HIGH! But that don't make it right!"

"Leave it, Pyrrha, leave it!" Jaune cried out, coming out of the trailer, zipping his pants up.

"Crystal has got us babe, but it don't make it right. Don't make nothing right! Not after what you've done with me."

"I'm telling you, Pyrrha, leave it!" the man pleaded once again.

"I ain't leavin' nothin'!"

Pyrrha sprinted through the opening in the chain-link fence and chased down Yang, shouting, "Yang, I'm talking to you, motherfucker!"

Yang stopped halfway up the road, turning to Pyrrha with a blank, careless expression, "Are you? What are you saying?"

"Fuckin' my man, girl, it's wrong."

Yang slowly approached Pyrrha, her gestures and tone jabbing, "Well, I gotta fuck someone. Do you want me to fuck you instead? I-is that the issue here?"

Yang got closer still to Pyrrha, whispering directly in her ear while pelvic thrusting, "Take off your pants, cowgirl, alright. Let's, let's fuck."

Yang gave Pyrrha a seductive look out of the corner of her eye, the degraded woman saying, "You think this is funny?"

"GET THEM OFF!" Yang roared, pointing at Pyrrha's skirt.

"I told her to leave it, Yang. I told her. Leave it. Leave it." the man reassured, running up alongside the blonde man and the girl in a dress.

Yang stepped towards them, pointing at the man and hissing, "Shut up, Junior. I'm about to fuck me a crystal head, ain't I, cowgirl? Get my girl licked by her rough tongue."

"Fuck you, Yang," Pyrrha said, wandering off as Yang gave a sympathetic, 'Oh.', "I still love him."

"Alright, hey, cowgirl. Hey, I know. Hey, c'mon, sh..."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know, cowgirl."

"It's just that..."

"I know, shh..."

"...I messed up."

"It's okay, cowgirl. Now gimme a hug. Yeah..."

Yang brought Pyrrha in for an embrace, lightly rocking her as the Amazonian's arms lay limp at her side. Yang glared at Pyrrha before throttling her in her free hand, flinging her back to the ground and shattering the bottle onto her head, blood flowing from the side of Pyrrha's head. She rose a foot high up and began to repeatedly stomp on Pyrrha's head, each crunch growing louder and more sickeningly than the last, "Fucking shit! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt!"

Yang took a few steps back before shouting at the bloody body, "Who the fuck are you think you're speaking to? Who? Who? I'm talking to you, huh? You fuck!"

"Pyrrha!" the blonde man called out.

"Next time don't get in my fucking face! I just saw a fucking ghost and now I've gotta hear your crap," Yang roared, walking away before running back at the blood-drenched corpse, "Get up. GET UP!"

Pyrrha remained motionless, Yang flipping the bird as she stormed off, "Fuck you, then!"

Yang and the suited man headed back for the trailer, the girl staying back and watching as the blonde man threw himself on the corpse, sobbing into her chest as the man called out, "Melanie."

The girl turned away and ran back to her duo, Yang muttering and clutching her fists, "Fuck!"

The trio made there way to a dust-covered, red Bodhi as Yang said, "That dopey cowgirl's forced our hand. We gotta find the rest of the Beacon."

Junior took shotgun and Melanie sat in the back end as Yang sent the truck roaring onto the sand-covered road and then veering left onto the highway. The land surrounding was a desolate desert, a large mountain looming over a lake to their left, the highway circling around the body of water. "Melanie, this ghost I saw, her name was Ruby Vasilias. Sounds like she's living in Vineyard. Find her." Yang demanded.

The girl spoke, her voice a garbled lisp, "Really? Uh, my sister's there but...I don't..."

"Find her, Melanie!"

"Does this mean I don't have to come see the bikers?"

"We're in a hurry, but not that big a hurry."

"But, if we bury Pyrrha in the desert and then quiet down that bastard Jaune who was in you, then they don't need to know about it!"

"Do you think it's clever to disrespect men?"

"Disrespect? What? No, I wasn't disrespecting, I was just sayin' we should kill him!"

"You called him a bastard, ain't you got a father?"

"Everyone's got a father...at least one."

The truck zipped through another rural town, this one having more grass than sand in its lawns, and a barn towered up in the distance, Junior saying, "We should check the farm on the right, right? That's where they're meant to be."

The truck pulled into the dirt driveway, careening to a stop just behind a black van, a group of three men, two sitting on their motorcycles, greeting them. The trio got out of the vehicle, a bald, white man asking, "Hey, have you guys seen Jaune? Pyrrha's looking for him."

"As a matter of fact, I just did, not even ten minutes ago. He was inside this vagina here." Yang replied, her hands presenting her crotch.

"You know Pyrrha's not gonna be cool with you messin' around with him again." a black man in a wool hat said.

"Oh, you don't think so? Huh? Well, why don't we just ask him then, huh," Yang inquired, leaning over to talk to the bottom of her boot, the leg propped up on the opposite knee, cupping her ear as she asked her boot, "Hey, hey cowgirl, do you mind I fucked your old man? Sorry, what was that? What? No, no? You don't mind? Oh because you're a dead woman..."

Yang scraped a pink glob off of her foot, continuing, "...and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle in the end of my boot? Well, THANK YOU very much, cowgirl!"

"Bullshit!" the white man cried.

Melanie and Junior took aim with a shotgun and pistol as Yang goaded them further, "Oh, I like it! Denial! That is the first part of the grieving process, brother. Now let's all hold hands, huh? Well, it looks like you've got something you wanna say, huh? Got somethin' you need to say?"

The skinny man behind the bikes darted for the van, a man inside it already starting it up as the bikes fired up to, the black man threatening, "This better be bullshit!"

The bikers went screaming out of the barn and back onto the highway, Yang calling out as they rushed to her truck, "Ah, where are you guys going? Let's go, ladies!"

The truck came lurching out of the barnyard, speeding up to the bikers as Yang said, "Alright, we follow the van back to the rest of them, then the Beacon MC are out of this region for good. But the guys on the bikes gotta go!"

Yang continued to pursue the motorcyclist, pulling off onto a dirt road that winded through the foothills of the Chiliad Mountain, a hard left coming up as the bikers came to a near stop to make the turn. Yang ceased to let off the gas, speeding ahead and ramming into the bikers, smashing them into the cement road blocks that formed the guardrail of the turn, shattering the bikes and mulching their bodies. The side of the truck caught the cement, scraping and sliding along the turn, nearly throwing Melanie out of the back as she pleaded, "You need some straps or a seat belt back here!"

"I only put things in the back that I don't mind losing. Now, we just follow that van right back to their little hideout."

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Junior said.

"We sure scared 'em, didn't we?" Melanie added, a bit of uncertainty in her tone.

"Yeah, thank fuck they didn't take you two for the harmless idiots you really are."

They continued to follow the speeding van, passing by a logging operation and several wildlife before Junior voiced his doubts, "You know...I don't see us taking out all of the Beacon today, boss...I mean, there'll be some by the airstrip, and...you know...some by that..."

"I not now, their time will soon be upon them." Yang growled.

"Well, once we get to their base, you can bring Chef down while me and Melanie watch the place, then the four of us..."

"We do this now, Junior, all of us!"

They followed the van through the foothills that gave way to hills, crossing a bridge and watching as the van turned into a camp full of trailers. Yang pulled up just in the front of the camp, a pair of gauntlets forming over her forearms as she stated, "Alright, you two watch the entrance. No one is to leave this place without my express permission."

Yang charged into the camp, taking cover behind the van as automatic fire came upon her. She waited a few moments for it to cease, sprinting for her hiding spot and flinging her arms backwards, the gauntlets firing off a bright-orange round and propelling her into a group of five Beacon motorcyclists. One kept a shotgun aimed on her while the others advanced with a hammer, broken bottle, knife, and screwdriver. The knife-wield struck first, aiming for her throat with a quick jab. Yang grabbed his wrist, landing an uppercut at the elbow that severed his arm. The man with the broken bottle swung at her, the girl easily dodging the blow and slamming her fist into his stomach, carving a perfectly circular hole through him. Yang heard the shotgun cock and swing the man around, the corpse catching all of the buckshot as Yang charged at him. She plowed into the gun-toting biker, straddling him for a moment before punching him in the face, liquifying the front of his face and skull. She turned and rolled out of the path of the claw of hammer going for her head, rising with a smirk as she said, "Jeez, is this your first time? You guys aren't lasting too..."

Something waving in the cleft of the hammer's claw caught her eye. It was a few strands of blonde hair, her hair. Her eyes turned red and her hair seemed to turn to fire as she roared, "You assholes!"

The immediate area around her erupted in a flaming aura, the men taking a step back as he lunged for them, striking them both in the face at once, their lower jaws flying off their heads. The stomped down to her right, crushing the skull of the sobbing, one-armed man, before advancing to the collective cries of, "Get to the trailer, protect the lab!"

She fired at the ground behind her once more, propelling herself on top of a trailer that overlooked a group of two dozen bikers gathering around the front of a trailer, guns aimed. She smirked at their threats to abandon before punching at them, orange blazes flying at and striking many of them. One biker dodged a shot, but the round hit a propane tank, causing the lab inside to explode, the rubble of the trailer and the severed limbs and gore of men flying about. Yang stood and watched the display with amusement, turning away and heading for her truck, growling as Melanie hopped out of the back end, "Melanie, why are you still here?"

"You said..."

"I said go find a fuckin' ghost in Vineyard, alright? You looking for motivation? And get me some sticky bombs!"

Melanie slowly strided up the patch of road they had come from, Yang and Junior speeding off down the road as Yang said, "We're dropping in on Taurus."

"The White Fang?! That makes me nervous..."

"Ah, don't be nervous, Nervous Junior. He'll be fine with the takeover."

"Takeover? Yang, we don't need to. With the bikers gone, its just us, the White Fang, and the Arc sisters...the market's big enough! This Oriental gang I've hooked up with is gonna buy as much crystal as we can cook. We just gotta meet them at the inn..."

Yang turned off the highway which looped back to her home and onto another dirt road, stammering, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, alright, we're almost there, anyway. But, the White Fang control the guns, so we're taking them out."

The truck pulled alongside another trailer, Yang backing up so she perfectly faced the front end, a red-haired man in a bone-like mask staring through the window of his room. The tires screeched against dirt, flinging it back in droves before the truck went barreling ahead, slamming into the trailer and throwing the man off his feet. The truck continued to push on, shoving the trailer ahead and down a steep embankment, throwing it into the river as the man leapt out. Yang and Junior slowly moved towards the man, wiping water from his face as he demanded, "What the fuck, Yang?!"

"This is the fuck, my soggy friend! You are out of business. The Beacon MC are out of business. The guns and crank in this area go through Yang Xiao Long Enterprises or they ain't going!"

"Saying something don't make it true."

"You're right, action does!" Yang said, lunging for Adam.

Her fist connected with his temple, the entire top of his skull disintegrating in a gory spectacle. "OH, THAT FEELS BETTER!" Yang shouted.

"I guess he don't rung nothing no more..."

Junior and Yang made their way back up the hill and into the truck backing away and heading back down the dirt road and for home, passing through several blown-out buildings and decrepit trailers. "I don't know what all these naysayers are talking about. Look at me, I'm cranked out on speed most of the time, but I'm productivity personified."

"You've certainly achieved a lot today. You always talked about taking over, but I never thought..."

"Are you calling me a bullshitter, Junior?"

"What? You? No, absolutley not you!"

"Good, that's what I thought. I just had to get my affairs in order."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, as soon as we find out where that specter on the TV lives. Ruby Vasilias."

"Wait, your old running buddy? Your sister? The one who got shot?"

"Yeah...that's her...my best pal."

"I thought she was dead."

"Boy, you sure do catch on quick! Yes, the fucking ghost I've been talking about."

"Wait, she's alive?!"

"Well, she's walking, and she's talking, and she's sticking up joins, so, yeah, that makes her alive, don't it?"

"How do you know its her?"

"It's her MO, it's the same corny shit she was spewing ten years ago back."

"This could be a trap, Yang! What if someone wants you to think she's alive?"

"I was fooled once but I ain't fooled now. Ruby Vasilias is alive and breathing. She's living in Vineyard, and she's got some explaining to do."

"They could be trying to draw you out into the open."

"That's a conspiracy theory too far, even for you, Junior."

The truck pulled up beside a trailer adjacent to Yang's, Yang demanding, "Get out of the car, Junior. I need to think."

Junior promptly exited the vehicle and made his way to his house, his pace quickened as Yang shouted, "RUN!"

Yang pulled into her dirt driveway and made her way into her house, collapsing on the couch, her eyes slowly shutting as she muttered, "Fucking Pyrrha...made me waste my beer."


	14. Yang Xiao Long Industries

Yang's slumber was interrupted by the ringing of her phone on the counter. The day had turned to evening, the light dimming as she grabbed the phone, answering, "Speak."

Junior's voice came through, "You know I don't like using these things...they're listening!"

"Then make it quick!"

"That business thing's been set up. The Chinese guy, Mr. Ren, and his wife, Alison Zu, are waiting at the inn."

"You said that on the phone? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Dammit, Junior, now I'm going to have to discipline you, and you know how I feel about that!"

Yang nearly crushed the phone as she ended the call, running for her truck and speeding to the inn before anyone could beat her to it.

* * *

><p>Yang had barely walked into the bar when a bald man tackled a black-haired man into a wall, the man with hair clubbing the bald man's back until he was forced to release him. Her attention on the fight was drawn away as an aging, red-haired woman saying, "Yang, you're still banned."<p>

"What about these two?" Yang asked, taking a seat at the bar.

"Whoever wins gets banned."

"Alright." Yang said, throwing her hands in the air as she got back up.

She shoved the black-haired man aside and grabbed the bald man by the back of his head, slamming his face into the low wall separating the main floor from behind the bar, blood spraying onto the wall and from the man's nose. Yang rose the victorious drunk's arm in the air, turning to the woman and saying, "He won. Ban him."

"I can't ban him, he's my goddamn husband."

"Jesus, he looks young enough to be your son."

"Yeah, isn't the internet a beautiful thing." the woman laughed.

"Anyway, I saved your husband, now get me a drink."

"Alright, but if anymore bodies turn up in my bar, I will not serve you."

Yang's order was interrupted by a woman calling out from behind her, "Ms. Xiao Long?"

Yang turned to face a woman in a formal suit, a single streak of green in her black hair, her piercing green eyes staring into her vacant purple eyes intensely. Yang rose from her seat and exchanged a handshake with the woman, welcoming, "Mr. Ren, pleasure to meet you. You're a little more...feminine than I anticipated."

The Chinese woman let out a quick, nervous laugh, clarifying, "No, I am Alison, I am my husband's interpreter and business partner. Oh, here's my husband now."

A man with a long black mane in a pony tail, a single pink streak in it, and a green Oriental suit stumbled into the bar, a smile on his face as he spoke in Chinese, "_Oh, fuck, I'm high as shit!_"

"You all speak Spanish, speak it to each other!" an aging, bloated old man shouted from the bar.

"Mr. Lie Ren is...pleased to meet your acquaintance." Alison stammered.

"Yeah, he seems like it."

Ren waddled back from the jukebox, babbling, "_You know what? It's fantastic to know you!_" the Asian man said, wrapping his arms around Yang, attempting to cop a feel.

Yang shoved the man away as he continued to say, "_Nice! If you've got time, you should totally add me on BedIntruder,_" he looked at Yang's cleavage, throwing his head back and his arms in the air as he shouted, "_This is the best moment of my life!_"

Yang crossed her arms as the man made his way in front of the jukebox, dancing wildly to the song he had chosen. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" Yang demanded.

The woman merely held her hands up, mouth agape as she searched for an answer, Yang interjecting, "I'm out."

"No, please! Don't go!"

Alison followed Yang outside the bar, begging her, "If you go, the Grimm Brothers will kill me."

"Why...why do I give a fuck?"

"You don't, but we hear Yang Xiao Long Enterprises is a serious business. We'll pay a fair price. If it goes well, we partner up, make good money."

The conversation was interrupted by the inebriated Ren staggering out of the bar, shouting, "I'm rushing!"

Yang sighed, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose as she said, "Alright, get in the truck, I'll show you the operation."

Phone went a ways down the road before making a call on her phone, saying, "Chef, I'm bringing two Chinese people to check out the kitchen."

"You can't get here fast enough, the White Fang are coming! They think you took out Adam!" Chef said with a hushed voice, worry radiating through the phone.

"They ain't wrong."

"Well, get down here and take them out, too!"

The truck stopped outside an dirty liquor shop, a man with a buzz cut, rubber gloves and nothing but his briefs and a rubber apron, "Shit, Yang, they're almost here, we gotta..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chef, manners, we have guests." Yang interrupted.

Ren hugged the half-naked man, Chef urging, "Yang, we don't have time..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now, lady and gentleman, if you follow me over here," Yang said, leading them around the other side of the building, opening an ice box, "I will be able to show you some of our facilities!"

Yang shoved Alison in front of the ice box and kicked her into the ice, slamming the door shut and opening the next one, bowing to an ecstatic Ren, the Chinese man ranting, "_Sweet, private rooms!_"

"The tour will recommence in a while, my fine foreigners. We just have a small matter to attend to."

Yang turned to Chef, "Get the guns."

The two ran up the stairs, grabbing a pair of M4 rifles off a rack, rushing to the roof outside and hiding behind the low wall. Soon, a group of three cars pulled up outside the shop, eight faunus stepping out and looking around, eying the surroundings. Yang rose up with a roar of rage, firing at the gas station behind them. The pumps instantly exploded, rubble flying through the air and dropping every faunus to the ground, all aiming up at Yang and Chef as the desperate firefight began. The high ground and a better ability to shoot their guns, and aim properly, made short work of the first wave of White Fang. Soon, a dozen cars came screaming down the road, Yang opening fire and sending one careening off the road, the driver having his head blown off, and flipping into a ditch. She fired into the hoods, grills and headlights of several other speeding cars, her gun clicking empty to her growl of fury. She dropped behind the low wall as the faunus left their cars and opened fire, forcing Chef and herself down. "Fuck, now what?!" Yang demanded.

"Wait here." Chef said, ducking and running for the door and disappearing into the shop.

Yang waited, propped against the wall as the footsteps grew closer to her building, the drug queen growing more anxious and angry with each moment. Finally, Chef reappeared before her, tossing her a large, revolver like gun as he fired down at the dozens of men below, forcing them back to cover behind their cars. Yang finally got time to notice her weapon, a 40 mm grenade launcher. A sadistic smile grew across her face as she stood up, took aim, and fired, the round arching through the air and crashing down onto the hood of an SUV. The thunderous explosion rocked the earth and shattered all windows down below, the cluster of vehicles exploding in a chain. Yang had no time to enjoy the mass of mauled and burned corpses, five more cars screaming down the road towards them. She took aim once again, firing a grenade at the first low rider in the group, exploding beneath the car and catapulting it into the air, the remaining cars speeding through the explosion and further down the road, turning out of sight. "And don't come back!" Chef shouted at them.

"Alright, get back to work and clean up the lab, I'll check on the Chinese delegation. They might be catching a chill."

Yang took her time to reach the ice box, opening the doors and watching the freezing couple pile out of the ice, trembling violently. "I think we've seen quite enough!" a frozen Alison stammered, turning to Ren and saying, "_Come on, let's go!_"

"_But we haven't even seen the main room!_" Ren protested, Alison dragging him down the road.

"I'll swing by to sign the contracts, alright? Just ignore the bodies."

Chef leaned out of the top window, shouting down at Yang, "Hey, boss, should we cook another batch?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Alright!"

Chef disappeared back inside as Yang's phone rang once more, a concerned Junior on the other end. "Yang..."

"Junior! What have I told you about divulging vital information over these?! You almost got me killed and, worse yet, I had to talk to the Chinese! I'll make sure I use the one on the drill for this..."

"No, Yang, the Beacon stopped by your place, they tore everything apart."

"What, goddammit Junior! You know you're supposed to take a bullet for me! So, take a severe beating if it means you keep those assholes out of my house. Just for that, I'm using the one on the motor...on the highest setting...and on a drill!"


	15. Nervous Junior

Yang threw her truck into park outside her home in the afternoon heat, storming to the stairs as Junior barged out, complete shock on his face as he cried, "I tried, Yang!"

"What happened?!" Yang roared.

"They were here...for you." Junior stammered, being shoved aside as Yang entered her home.

The inside was wrecked, a table was flipped, plates and bottles were smashed, food was flung around, and silverware and pots thrown about. "Who did this?"

"The bikers, they came her looking for you after killed Pyrrha..."

"And they damage my stuff, huh? They smash up my home, damage my soul," Yang said, wading through the destruction, "Look at this...this...this was my favorite statue, of Gav from the Achieve Men!"

Yang plucked up to pieces of a statue, one the waist down and the other the abdomen up, a British man with tussled hair smiling maniacally at her. "This fucking meant more to me than Pyrrha meant to anyone and they smashed it! Those pathetic, midlife crisis, hog-ridin', head-shaving, fruity leather-chap-wearing fucking assholes!"

"You're right, they're all assholes, Yang! They're hap-wearing assholes." Junior chimed in an attempt to calm his boss.

Melanie walked into the trailer at this moment, but quickly ducked back out at seeing the look on Yang's face, she had learned many times to avoid her when she was like this. She didn't make it far, Yang calling as she confronted Melanie on the front deck, "Mel, Mel, Mel, you little shit! Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! Ruby fucking Vasilias, huh? Douche husband, living in Vale, twenty-four? Find her?"

Melanie took a big gulp before responding in a clearly horrified, hushed voice, "Vale is a big, big place Yang. There's lots of people."

"You are fucking useless! Now, find out who did the fucking robbery, okay? And find Ruby Vasilias, or anyone matching her description, or I'll fucking kill you and you're fucking sister, got it!?"

"Yes. Yang.

"Good," Yang said, turning to Junior before spinning back around to Melanie, hunching over and shaking her hands at her sides as she said, "Now smile!"

Melanie did just that, giving a warm, toothy smile to Yang as she said, "See, now that's better. Run along."

Melanie walked back off into the night as Yang turned around to Junior, "Did you get the device ready for your punishment?"

"What, Yang, is now the time?"

"What, are you telling me no?!"

"No, I'm not...I mean...can't I redeem myself? I still can't sit from last time!"

"Are you telling me what to...actually, that's not a bad idea. Meet me at the airstrip, Junior, I just gotta make a little stop along the way. Do this right and we'll be square, alright?"

"Thank you, Yang! You won't regret this!" Junior said, shaking Yang's hand before she retracted it, disgusted.

Junior scuttled to his four-wheeler parked by the home, Yang grumbling to herself as she went to her truck.

* * *

><p>Yang exitted the gun shop, a large sniper rifle in hand, to the sounds of Junior's voice ringing through a static-filled radio as she entered her truck, "Come in, come in? Yang?"<p>

She plucked the radio from her side, quipping into it, "I'll come in your ear when I get hold of you!"

"O-kay...I'm at the airstrip now, what are you getting?"

"Just a silenced .50, why?"

"Jesus, Yang! Isn't that a little much?"

"They destroyed my fucking statue, Junior! I make the shots around her, alright? Question me one more time and I'll not only revoke your privilege of redemption but I'll wrap sandpaper around that goddamn dildo, understood?"

Silence only came from the other end, "Good! Now meet me at the water tower at the north end of the strip."

"Roger that, Yang. Bu...but you gotta watch out, there's bikers all over the airfield."

"Of course there are. Two planes are touching down on a weapons run, and we're gonna appropriate 'em!"

"We are?"

"You're goddamn right!" Yang shouted as she pulled up beside the tower.

Junior leaned over the railing and whispered down to Yang, "I don't see the hardware...but I do see a helluva lot of bikers."

"I can't hear you, speak the fuck up!" Yang shouted.

"Sh, please be quiet, boss. What do we do?"

"We wait until night, Junior, that' when those planes come in so the feds don't get involved. Til then, you've got plenty of time to figure out a route to that gas tanker you're gonna blow."

**6 Hours Later**

The sun and it's last lighting rays sunk over the horizon, Yang standing at the top of the water tower, commanding to Junior below her, "That's enough waiting, this is your moment, Junior."

Junior descended the ladder and darted for his ATV, Yang shouting down to him, "Whenever you get doubt in your mind, I want you to remember that I'm watching you through the scope of a high-powered rifle."

Junior zipped up the dirt path to a shack constructed of nothing but sheet metal, Yang looking around the airstrip for bikers as Junior called through on the radio, "Can you see me, Yang?"

Yang swung her aim to her left, trying to find her ally in the moon-lit night. She found a figure waving madly, replying to Junior, "Junior, you wouldn't believe it. One of these assholes is having a seizure or something."

"That's me, that's me! Don't shoot!"

"Well, get moving or I'm firing a warning shot into your lung!"

"Okay, okay, I'm moving." Junior complied, creeping low to the ground.

Yang watched through the scope of her rifle as Junior made his way to the shack, peering around the corner before ducking back behind cover, speaking through the radio, "Shit, they've got a guard at the bottom of the tower, Yang! Take him out!"

Yang swung her aim to the guard tower beside the shack, a man with a Kevlar jacket and assault rifle standing guard. Yang steadied her aim as the central dot of her scope hovered over the man's head, finally pulling the trigger and sending the round into the man's head, causing it to explode on impact. "Jesus Christ!" Junior called over the radio.

Yang saw movement above the man, there was another in the tower. Just like before, she waited for the man to stop moving, aimed for the sweet spot, blew his head off. "Good, no one's watching your entrance, now get moving before I shoot your dick off!"

Junior made a short advance to a pile of car parts before lying flat on the ground, telling Yang, "I hear engines, there's a couple bikers coming! What do we do, they'll see the body!?"

"I'll shoot those lights on the tower out, they'll think he's sleeping on the job. Once they get close, I'll pop 'em."

Yang was getting quickly accustomed to her sniper, breaking the lights above the body in two quick shots. The bikers parked their hogs and strolled over to the man, one calling out, "Jimmy? You asshole, if you're passed out again I'll fucking beat you!"

Yang chuckled at the man's distant threat and pulled the trigger, the round passing through one man's head and the other's chest. Yang whooped out in joy, quickly covering her mouth as she laughed maniacally into it, Junior congratulating, "Great shot, boss! Now can you cover me, please...I'm scared."

"There, you're in my crosshairs again, and there's no one left to kill, so get over to that gas tank and plant the bomb."

Junior made his way closer to the tanker, but a pair of men walked out of the building before it. Junior backpedaled and slammed up against the wall, catching their attention. The two men brought their guns up, ready to fire, and made their way towards the noise, the lights growing brighter as they got closer. Just as they came around the corner, the man in the back clutched his next, blood spurting out both sides of his neck as he collapsed to the sand. The other man had barely any time to turn his head before the next shot tore off his lower jaw, Yang calling out over the radio, "Plant those fucking bombs, now!"

As Junior began affixing the bomb, the sounds of an engine began to whip through the distance, Junior crying out, "Shit, they've got a chopper!"

"I always hated that chopper, just fucking drive, you're bikers!"

"We can't take the cargo when they've got the tactical superiority, boss...you're gonna have to take it out."

"Are you fucking nuts?! That'll let everyone know we're here!"

"Take out the pilot, it'll make it a bit quicker, at least."

Yang growled to herself as she waited for the chopper to even out, the pilot's head visible for a fleeting moment as she pulled the trigger. The .50 round passed through the glass and splattered the pilot's skull and brain matter over the chopper's interior and his comrades. The chopper spun madly in the air, the occupants being hurled out as it plummeted to the earth, crashing in a fiery explosion. Yang hurried down the ladder upon its descent, her gauntlets deploying down her arms as she charged to the airstrip. She found Junior pinned under a man's boot, his shotgun aimed into the back of his head as he readied to pull the trigger. A tap on his shoulder got his attention, turning around just as Yang swung at him, pulverizing his skull. The helped Junior to his feet, the conspiracy nut wailing, "Thank you, Yang, thank you!"

"Get moving before you make me change my mind!" Yang said, shoving Junior ahead.

The duo rounded the corner but were immediately fired upon, sending them ducking for cover as Yang collapsed to the ground, holding her shoulder. "Fuck, those assholes shot me!"

"Are you..." Junior began.

Yang's hair slowly began to glow brighter and brighter, finally to the point where it seemed to be on fire, her eyes a crimson red. The wound on her shoulder slowly sealed itself shut, Yang rising as she growled, "Stay put and come running to the hanger when I'm done shooting!"

Yang charged around the corner into the flurry of bullets, hitting her several times but not slowing her down. She swung her fist back, firing her Ember Celica and launching her at the group, slamming her fist down and sending men flying in all directions from the blast. As they rose, Yang struck, flipping at one man and slamming her heel into his forehead. The next man attempted to stab her, but she ducked the blow and punched him in the stomach, her arm going clean through and out his back. Four more men attempted to attack her at once, but she fired at them and any attempting to attack her, boring through skulls, stomach, chests, arms, and legs. Finally, she whistled loudly, Junior running to her side. "Grab a plane, we're heading out."

Yang's plane touched down in another airstrip north of the one they had just left. They had dropped the ammo in the ocean at a designated spot marked by a flare. The man who would pick up the ammo would wire the money to Yang and Junior directly, since he spoke to them on the radio. Junior stopped behind her, the two meeting as Yang said, "I think that was adequate restitution for my Gav statue."

"That was a mighty fine statue, Yang."

"That was a mighty fine piece of plastic shit. But there is no price for emotional attachment. I mean, you might forgo your cut to, uh, alleviate my heartache?"

"I will," Junior cried, Yang getting in the much taller man's personal space, "I mean, yes, of course I will!"

"We don't have time to dwell on that right now, Junior, we've got more competition to stamp out and more Crystal to cook and more guns to smuggle. And if there's one thing they need south of the big fence, it is guns, Junior! The illiterate, foreign-language-babbling faunus of The Wilderness need guns!"

Junior gave a raspy laugh as he stepped back, cheering, "Yang Xiao Long Industries, technical expertise, managerial innovations, an unstoppable force to be reckoned with!"

"Good, now go, Junior. I need to mediate...or masturbate...or both..."

**Well, guys, I'm back to updating my RWBY stuff! Fall Break is not nearly as big as I'd hoped (it's just a 3 day weekend), but I will update as much as possible. I know I've got a lot of stories already in progress, but I will be adding one more for the time being: A RWBY fight story about the end of the year tournament, called: RWBY: The Final Fight. It will star teams RWBY and JNPR, as well as Roman Torchwick, Neo, Cinder, Melanie, Miltia, Junior, and my OC's (and possibly Zivon's) from the Abyss. Also, for Halloween, Zivon is writing a hilarious special you have to see, I know I've got it marked on my calendar! I will also update Halloween 3 on Halloween and try to update all my other stories for you guys. Keep on bringing in the love and, as always, remember to cite your DAM sources!**


	16. Crystal Maze

Yang stood inside the hanger for sometime, vigorously rubbing her hand inside her pants and moaning before the ringing of her phone broke her concentration. Furious, the drug queen answered the call with her free hand, "You better have a good reason for calling and better reason for why I didn't think to put my phone on vibrate!"

"Miss Xiao Long, I am sorry if this is a bad time, this is Alison..."

"Wait, the Chinese from the bar? Why didn't you say so sooner!? Now I can happily masturbate in this goddamn hanger, wanna join?"

"What?! No...look, Miss Yang, we are waiting at the bar, we have important news."

"Fuck yeah! I'll be there in a while, just gotta hail a cab, pick up my truck, and I'll see you in a while. You've got the contracts, right?"

The phone rang dead on the other end, further adding to Yang's frustration as she growled, "I'm gonna fuck that petite little Asian so hard, she won't know whether she can sit or stand to alleviate the pain!"

* * *

><p><p>

Yang pulled up beside the bar once again, her ride home anything but routine. She had to steal a Jeep and run over the owner before she could call the cops, and several more times just for good measure. Once she was back at the water tower where she left her truck, Yang torched the Jeep and left it behind as it exploded, rocking the ground and drawing screams from distant passers-by. Once inside the ratty bar, her ears were immediately greeted by the aging woman hollering at an even older, filthy man at the bar, "You sure as shit are one dumb, ignorant, white trash hillbilly, Wallis!"

The man rose his glass of scotch, proudly uttering, "You're damn right!"

Behind them was a madly dancing Ren and his humiliating wife, hand plastered over her face. She jumped as she heard Yang order, "Ren, spreadsheet, let's head outside and talk terms."

Alison forced her husband outside, Yang clapping her hands together and quickly bowing before saying, "Gentleman and honorable lady, I think I have proved that my organization can handle weight. And I think I've proved that my organization is a reliable supplier. In short, it's you and me. Now, give me some of that goddamn X, I want a good trip tonight!"

Yang's huge, toothy grin disappeared as Alison said, "I'm afraid we want to go down a different path."

"What?"

"We want to explore other opportunities."

"_You're a big crazy woman! A big, crazy, busty woman...you want a massage?_" Ren babbled on.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yang roared, pointing her finger in Ren's face.

"Our boss, an associate of Mr. Ren's, wants something a little larger. We want to move drugs, perhaps guns."

"This is my life's work. I mean, ever since I was a little girl, I dreamt big, huge things for my future. Y'know, I've always wanted to be an international drug dealer and...uh," Yang broke off, trying to fight back the tears, "a weapons trader. Alright, so I'm beggin' you, let's make this happen."

"I'm very sorry." Alison said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she looked at her feet.

"You're sorry, huh," Yang said in a calm tone before shoving Alison back and shouting, "You're fucking sorry? I just spill my fucking guts out to you and you just say to me you're sorry. Who are you working with? Hm, who?"

"I'm...not at liberty to tell you that."

"Oh, no, no, no, you're at fucking liberty, in fact, I'd say that you are obliged," Yang hissed, grabbing Ren by his head and slamming it into a wooden post, repeatedly shouting, "Who? Fucking, who, who who, who!?"

"The Arc sisters! Please, stop!"

Alison's words brought Yang's rampage to a complete stop, letting a whimpering Ren drop to the gravel, blood splattered against the wooden post and the back of Ren's head. The Arc sisters, huh," Yang roared, backing a fearful Alison into a corner, "Are you shitting me?"

"No, I swear!"

"Really, cause those fuckin' Arc sisters, I hear a little bird tellin' me they have a bit of a problem, since one of em is gonna have to be surgically removed from the skull of the other. Fuck you guys and fuck them!" Yang roared, storming to her truck and speeding off as Alison cradled her weeping husband.

Yang quickly dialed her phone as she sped around the lake, a belle voice answering with delighted surprise, "Yang Xiao Long."

"Joan Arc, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!"

"Yang, it's business!"

"That wide-eyed idiot was mine!"

"It's business, missy! You wanna discuss it, we're at the farm. Jaune, Jill, Jane, June, Jamie, Jackie, and Jolene-all of us."

"Start writing those names on tombstones, cause I'm on the way to your lab right now, and we're gonna see how much of a family crystal business you got when I'm done! Argh!"

Yang ended the call their, further ranting to herself, "They're dead, all of 'em, cousin-fuckin', inbred, hillbilly twats!"

Yang drove off the dirt road that led straight to the hillbilly house and pulled up to the top of the hill, spying on the group at work. One large woman with a mangy yellow mane in pigtails watched the horizon with binoculars, one bald woman shooting at bottles with a pistol, and another one identical to her pushing a barrel of crystal along. Yang exited her car and pulled out her sniper rifle, aiming down at the group of freaks, as she liked to call them. "How many siblings you got you inbred freaks?! I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna kill all of you, and torch your little lab!"

She watched through her scope as Joan, the only normal-looking girl of the bunch, poked her finger in Jaune's chest and order him into the house, the fearful man shambling inside before Joan and three men Yang didn't know disappeared into a box-shaped SUV, speeding off down the road. As soon as they were gone, Yang went to work, shooting the fat girl on the balcony in the head, pulverizing her head to mush. Still undetected, she fired down onto the girl doing target practice, blasting a large hole through her chest. Finally, she threw her aim at the clueless woman rolling the barrel, blasting the side of her head open and sending her corpse tumbling over the barrel. Fully angered, Yang threw her sniper into the back of her truck and readied her gauntlets before charging down the hill and up to the house, posting up against it. She peered up into the window just as it blew out in her face, a shotgun-toting skinny woman with a few patches of thinning blonde hair shouting, "Shit, she's here! Don't let her in the lab, Jaune!"

The woman was silenced by Yang pulling herself up into the window and throwing her fist in her direction, the bright round hitting her in the stomach and splattering her intestines against the opposite wall. Yang hosted herself through the window, rolling over to her feet, but was left unable to rise, a pistol to her temple from an immensely fat woman with hardly any teeth or brunette hair, a bra and thong barely able to contain Remnant's second moon. "Yer dead, ya dike bitch!"

"Hey, do you smell burgers?" Yang asked.

"Where?" the dumbfounded woman asked, turning her head to find some source of what her enemy was talking about.

She would not get the chance to fight back, Yang clocking her in the back of the head and opening the back of her skull like a flower. "Well, Jauney boy, it's just you, me, and one of your little sisters, you better hide nice and tight or else I'm gonna make your death slow and legendary!"

Yang advanced through the filthy, maze-like house, trying to find the stairs to the basement. "Who built this fucking place, cause I'm killing them too!"

Yang finally found the stairs and rounded the corner to get them, a sharp pain jutting in her belly. She looked down to find a large kitchen knife skewering her, half the blade in her stomach. She looked over, shock radiating through her face, to a smiling, bony woman, her teeth gray and rotten. "Oh, you're going to die sooooo painfully for that!"

Yang's eyes burned deeper red and her hair seemed to catch fire, the horrified woman releasing her grip on the knife and backing up slowly. Yang slowly slid the knife out of her body, the wound sealing shut instantly as she tossed it aside. The woman drew her pistol, her hands trembling as she said, "I'm warnin' you, stay back!"

Yang ignored her demands and charged at her, ramming her shoulder into her gut and propelling the woman into the counter spine-first, cracking a vertebra. The woman gasped in agony before Yang grabbed her arm holding the pistol, slamming her fist into her elbow and severing it in a rough mess, the woman now hollering in shock. Yang grew annoyed with it and hooked her in the jaw with the other fist, knocking her lower jaw completely off. Miraculously, the woman was alive, blood flowing from her permanently open mouth and a few gasps and gags escaping now and then. Not satisfied, Yang shoved her hand down the woman's gullet, fishing around for a while before ripping her bloody arm free, a lung in hand. "Goddammit, I suck at operation. But, you're a hell of a lot better at deep throating than I am. " she muttered, tossing the lung aside before delving back in.

In a few more moments, Yang's arm ripped free once more, a beating heart in her hand. The woman's gasps and erratic breathing had long since ceased, Yang looking her blank corpse in the face, the tongue hanging haggardly from the bottom of her open mouth. In one effortless squeeze, Yang flattened the heart, blood and cholesterol pouring from the arteries and vessels. Slowly, Yang made her way to the basement, a fearful Jaune pointing a shotgun at her, demanding, "Stay back, I'll shoot, especially after what you did...to my family...to Pyrrha!"

Yang continued her casual stroll down the stairs, her blank, crimson eyes not leaving Jaune's for a moment. "Stay out!"

Yang was at the other side of the table that separated her and Jaune, the barrel of his gun aimed directly at her head. In one sudden move, Yang grabbed the barrel of the gun and ripped it from Jaune's grasp, leaping over the table and planting both boots in Jaune's chest. The pitiful man went flying back into a large collection of glass test tubes and beakers, shattering them and collapsing to the floor, moaning in pain. He attempted to push himself him, but a sickening crack hit the air as Jaune writhed about on the floor, grasping his gnarled hand, blood and bone protruding out of it. Before he could do anymore, the butt of the shotgun came down again, hitting him square in the forehead, knocking him out-cold. Yang flung the shotgun aside and looked around the lab, noting the materials scattered about and the plastic tarp surrounding her, this place was a fire waiting to happen. That's when she found it, a red Jerry can underneath the table she leapt across, a malicious smile spreading across her face as she reached for it. After unscrewing and tossing the cape aside, Yang doused Jaune in the gasoline before trailing it across the floor, up the stairs, and through the home before leading it out a ways into the dirt driveway. "You fuckers brought this on yourselves. You stole the Chinese, crushed my dreams, and made me ruin a good masturbation session I had going on. Now, burn, you disrespectful pricks!"

Yang slammed her fist into a puddle of the gas, instantly igniting it as the flame burned a path into the house, down the stairs, and over the unconscious Jaune Arc. The crystal addict was woken up instantly, shrieking in agony and flailing about, sending bits of flame flying onto the table of elements. The flames burned him hotter and hotter until the room exploded, sending him flying back and crushing the back of his skull against the cement wall. Outside, Yang casually walked away from the exploding house, every level and room engulfed in flame. She slammed her truck door shut as she settled into the seat, resting her arm against the open window and looking down on the collapsing home, sighing with contentment.


	17. Friends Reunited

Yang had no sooner left her truck at the gate before Melanie left the trailer, terrified upon seeing Yang and hopping over the opposite end of the porch, hiding against it as Yang walked over to her. "Get back here," Yang coerced, leaning over the railing and continuing, "You're not even hidden. Have you got it?"

Melanie rose from her hiding spot and looked up at Yang, taking a deep breath before saying, "I-I been trying Yang, I been trying."

"Come on over here, I ain't gonna hit ya." Yang said, walking away from the railing and gesturing for Melanie to approach.

Melanie hosted herself up to the railing, repeating, "I'm trying."

"I know, I know." Yang replied as Melanie tried to swing her leg over the wooden rail, clocking her between the eyes and sending her flopping back to the dusty earth.

Melanie sat there for a few moments, motionless and gasping for air in her stunned state, finally mustering in her usual garbled voice, "I thought you said you wasn't gonna hit me?"

"I thought you said you were gonna find fuckin' Ruby Vasilias?"

"There's two Ruby Vasiliases living in Vale, Yang. One is eighty-three, and the other is in kindergarten," Melanie said, letting her head flop back to the dirt she lay in to catch her breath, raising it once more to continue, "I asked the teacher to put her on the phone just to be safe...she threatened to call the cops. I ain't no molester, Yang!"

"Shut up before I molest you, alright! Now, is there anything else?"

Melanie nodded her head as she slowly rose to her feet, stammering, "I-I looked through the phone directory. I did find a-a Ruby Rose. About the right age, married with two kids."

"What's her husband's name?"

"Neptune."

"Neptune?"

"Yeah."

"You're a genius you fucking moron! Come on, come here!" Yang cheered, lending a hand to her comrade.

Melanie took the hand with a satisfied smile and was hosted up into another fist to the jaw, knocking her flat to the ground once again as Yang roared, "Don't you ever not tell me things I wanna know!"

"Sorry, Yang." Melanie said in a weeping, raspy voice.

Yang looked across her yard and shouted at the trailer adjacent to her's, shouting, "Junior, you little bastard, get out here! We're going into Vale."

"Are we?" Junior beckoned, running through his door to please his boss with his quickness.

"Not you, me and Melanie." Yang responded, a weary Melanie climbing back up the railing for a third time.

"What about me?"

"You're CEO of Yang Xiao Long Enterprises, find us some business so that we can make some money, and tidy my shit up!"

Junior leapt into the air with joy and waltzed back into his trailer a winner as Yang called out to Melanie, "Let's go, Melanie, come on! I'm drivin', you can rub me off if I get bored," Yang turned on her heel and looked Melanie in the face, inches from it as she retorted, "I'm joking...you can lick me off."

"Are we gonna stop for ice cream?" Melanie asked in her childishly oblivious voice, forgetting the beating she had sustained.

Yang and Melanie got into the truck, Melanie upgrading to passenger seat and a seat belt, before she began her stuttering questions, "S-so, we're heading to Vale?"

"Soon, I gotta make a stop on the way."

"Oh, what's the stop? Ice cream!?"

"Shut up and let me do the talking. Where are your people at in Vale?"

"It's just my sister there, Militia, she's living with her boyfriend in some place called Valerian Beach. So, uh, what's the stop?" Melanie added, dark clouds rolling in over head, bright lighting and thunder forming in the distance.

"Family's important, Melanie, but not as important as the that's employed you, mentored you, and fed you crystal this last year, but it's important. We gotta pay your sister a visit."

"I haven't seen her in a while, Yang."

"All the more reason to drop by."

"Okay...ummmm...that might be nice, but, where are we stopping on the way? Cause, you know, I'm gettin' kinda wet over here."

She was right, the rain started a steady pace, pelting the inhabitants of the truck with only bars instead of a roof. "For fuck's sakes, another chapter of the Beacon have on this fine town, Melanie, looking to mourn and possibly avenge their dead. I was thinkin' you and I could go and pay our respects."

"Weren't you the one who caused all the people die in the first place?"

"We don't dwell on the past, Melanie, unless, of course, it's been a matter brought back to life after 9 years of absolute apathy and slipping further into the recesses of psychopathy. Look at this, camp's up here, and it's black as night!"

Yang pulled beside a standing side of scrap metal, the rain pouring down harder and faster as lighting lightened the skies, thunder cracking the air like a whip. Inside, their were trucks with caskets around every corner, bikers standing over them and mourning, many swearing vengeance against whoever had done such a despicable thing. Yang stepped out of the truck, Melanie telling her, "Did you take those sticky bombs I got, oh, and that pistol with the thing that makes it quiet?"

"Yep, let's consider it my last gift to these pricks. Now, just sit tight, little buddy, and enjoy the fireworks."

"Oh, fireworks, you sure are nice at funerals, Yang."

"I put the fun in funeral, kiddo."

Yang made quick work of the task ahead of her, attaching the bombs to three houses I the center and two at opposite ends of the park, avoiding the sight of the bikers and not having to kill one, yet. She crept back into the center of the trailers, creeping further still to her truck and, as she made it back, stood up, detonator in hand, whispering, "Boom."

The homes exploded out as magnificently as the first crystal lab, shrapnel tearing apart the bikers nearest to them and damaging any adjacent homes with large, tractor-tire-sized holes. She entered her truck and was immediately greeted by an awed Melanie, "That sure was a pretty firework show, Yang, but why was people screamin'?"

"No time, let's hit the road, Vale awaits. We don't have to worry about the Beacon MC no more, let's go find my dear old sister."

"This Ruby Vasilias chick must have pissed you off real bad for you to want to find her so much."

"She didn't piss me off. The guys that killed her, the federal government, they pissed me off."

"Well...if she's dead...then who's...my head hurts!"

"Now you're starting to grasp the pertinent questions? Who is this woman using my dead sister's lame-ass movie quotes? With my dead sister's maiden name? And my dead sister's family? In a house that must have been paid for with my dead sister's stashed millions?"

"Wow, that's a real mind fuck."

"Yeah, I'll show you a fuckin' mind fuck. I'm gonna rip your eye out and grind my girl against the bone of your eye socket until I rub my way through your soft skull, huh?!"

"I-I-I didn't mean anything by that, Y...Yang."

"Loosen up your eyehole, fucker, cause I'm gonna fuck your tiny mind, eh?!"

Yang released the wheel and lunged for Melanie, clasping her hands around her throat and squeezing her with all her might, growling, "I'm gonna turn you into fuckin' road kill!"

Melanie thrashed and strained for freedom, Yang taking her wheel with her free hand and switching her gaze between the road and her accomplice. The act finally gave Melanie enough room to cough, catch her breath, and plead, "Please, don't turn me into anything, I just want to be Melanie!"

Melanie's pleas brought Yang back to reality, the queenpin turning her full attention to the road as the two sat in the awkward silence, the downpour slowly steadying to a drizzle. Once again forgetting her brush with death, Melanie asked, "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Oh, don't start this! No, Melanie."

"Are we nearly _nearly _there yet?"

"You keep this up and you're not going to get there at all."

"Can you tell me story?"

"No, Melanie."

"Let's play a game then! Do you know Animal, Mineral, or Vegetable? I'll go first, I'm nanotechnology."

"You're what?!"

"Oops, dammit, I gave it away! I wasn't, I wasn't supposed to say what I am. Let's go again, Animal, Mineral, or Vegetable."

"Hey, hey, hey, how about this? I tell you a story if you promise to never speak again."

"I like stories!"

"Of course ya do. This is about a girl called Y...Ya...Yancy..."

"Is Yancy a girl's name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Sounds weird."

"She was weird. She was the smartest, toughest, hottest girl in all of Vacuo...well, the Vacuo border region of Atlas. This girl, she had all the talent, looks, and popularity a girl could have, but she didn't know what to do with it."

"She should become a softball player."

"No she's shouldn't, because she isn't a fucking sellout bimbo with no tits so it doesn't impede her running skills."

"Or a hockey player."

"Well, she was weird and tried hockey, but she had to leave because her coach accidentally had a stick jammed up his ass," Yang continued, trailing off as they came over a hill and saw the magnificent city of light, "Right there. Vale. The end of the fucking world."

"This is the place! I seen it on a holiday card!"

"Good for you, you fucking simpleton, let's stop up here, collect our thoughts." Yang said, pulling her truck to the left side of the road and parking before a fruit stand.

Yang exited her car and slowly made her way to the edge of a steep drop-off, the rain ceasing as the night sky opened up above the clouds, looking over Vale as she mumbled to herself, "So, Ruby, this is where the dead come back to life. It's been nearly ten years, oh, but you'll keep for another day or so, huh, little sis? You motherfucking fuck! I grieved for you! You weren't even fucking dead. You were my best friend...well, guess who's coming to shit on your doorstep? You fuck!"

Yang trotted back to her truck, a clueless Melanie babbling to the talk show on the radio, Yang quickly switching it off as she sped back onto the road and looped into Vale, Yang hissing, "Vale, the city of shitheads, where else would she be?"

"My sister's on Valerian Beach...hey, what about your story...about that girl?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah, where were we? Right, right, right, so this girl had a tough childhood. Her mom left her with her abusive dad and wicked stepmother, the unholy fuckfest that ensued led to the birth of a silver-tongued bitch, R...Ru...Ruben."

"Is this a boy bitch?"

"No, she had tits like a 12-year-old boy, but she was a girl."

"Ruben is a funny name for a girl."

"Oh, this was a funny girl. Yancy and Ruben didn't talk to much, Yancy setting out to commit petty crimes like grand theft, robbery, and murder to support herself. Well, Ruben's mommy got killed for fucking the wrong men and joined Yancy in some crimes with an accomplice named Vince. The robbed many evil kingdoms and gave to the poor...namely, themselves. It was going good, the sisters were bonding. But, Ruben met a stripper named Nelly and made plans to marry that fuck of a needle dick. Ruben got sloppy, wanting to leave the business for a life of honest wage and starting a family. Yancy talked her into one last job, bringing Vinny along for the ride. But, they both got killed, and Yancy had to flee via a plane. She threw through frigid altitudes and landed in Vale, quickly catching the attention of the military and got to become a pilot. All was well, but, just before she got her wings, an evil witch in charge of psychological evaluations told her she was unstable and grounded her for life."

"That's terrible!"

"It was! So, Yancy was broke, stuck in a deep pit of doubt and despair, and was unable to support herself or do so much has feed herself. She had to turn to prostitution, bum fights, and that one porn for the Japanese thing she doesn't like to talk about. But, one day, Yancy got started her own legitimate business that manufactured drugs and smuggled arms. It was good, she had two idiots doing her dirty work and worked as good punching bags."

"Wow, so it ended with, 'And she lived happily ever after', right?"

"For a while. Then...one day...when Yancy delicate flower was taking a mighty stabbing from the miniscule sword of an impotent, cowardly knight, she saw on the magical television that someone exactly like Ruben had stolen from a castle."

"Really, that's spooky!"

"Then, Yang flew into a rage over Ruby being alive and killed all of her competition and lost an important deal with some Chinese fucks!"

"Did all the names change or am I missing something?"

"Shut up! And then Yang had to drive all the way into the most godless city on Remnant just to find out if this sack of shit was alive and how she was going to find her. To make matters worse, she had to listen to some bumbling dipshit ask her questions and demand stories, which our hero was telling right now!"

"I-I'm sorta following, but, what happens in the end?"

"That is for our hero, Yang, to decide, whether to crush her sister's skull, rape her husband, or burn down her house, or all three at once!"

"Oh, we're almost at Militia's, I remember it on the I-Stalk map, it's the third right, not the second, or the first, but the third, not the fourth..."

"I understand, shut the fuck up!"

Yang turned into the street and Melanie pointed to the white condo, the duo parking beneath the complex before heading to the stairs. "Militia! Militia!" Melanie called out as she hopped up the stairs one at a time, Yang trailing behind with what little patience she had left.

"Militia, it's me, Melanie?"

"Who?" a man's voice asked from beyond a door.

"Melanie, your sister."

Yang shoved Melanie aside, shoving the door open as she growled, "You're sister!"

A man with gray hair, a massive bald spot dominating the top and front of his dome, behind the door went flying back, holding his bleeding nose. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Militia's fiance, Michael."

"Well, we've come to visit, you rude fuck! Now get up off the floor and fix me a fucking drink." Yang demanded, making her way into the quaint condo's living room.

"Wait, Melanie? I heard you were smoking crystal out in the desert somewhere." Michael asked, still pinching his nose to stop the blood flow.

"No, not somewhere, here. She's gonna smoke crystal here. Get me a fucking lighter." Yang demanded once more, plopping down on one of two identical blue sofas.

"You can't smoke here, okay! This is my fiance's place...sh-she's at a business conference. Y-y-you can't smoke here, and you can't stay here!"

"Well, she's not much of a fiance if she won't even let her own family in her home. Now, would you get me a fucking drink, I'm not gonna ask again!"

"Okay, okay," Michael said, taking two steps into the kitchen before backtracking, "Wait, we don't have any booze."

"Well, you go out and fucking get me something! You too, Melanie!" Yang roared, shooting out of her seat and staring the two of them down.

Yang collapsed back into the couch once more, her body completely limp and head resting against the back cusion, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She slowly rolled her head to her shoulder and stared out the sliding-glass door and into the night, muttering, "Fuck," before rolling her head back again and unwillingly dozing off, fighting her eyelids open until she conceded.


	18. Thinly Valed

Ruby was stirring in the early morning, pouring herself a glass of scotch to kick back for another day of movies and her family's constant bickering. She was in a pair of pink sweat pants, covered in hearts, and a small, white tank top. She made her way to the fridge when Neptune appeared in the kitchen, in a tight pair of black shorts, sandals, and a white shirt with the sides torn almost completely off. He immediately halted in his tracks with a surprised look on his face. "What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, sweety, I'm just not used to seeing you up this early in the morning."

"What, are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

"Why would I want to get rid of you, stop being so suspicious of my yoga instructor."

"I didn't say anything about _her_."

Neptune was caught, he knew it, he had to think fast to make himself not look like the bad guy. "At least I'm productive in my day, all you do is sit around, get drunk, and stare miserably at the clouds, or God only knows what else."

"Oh, yeah, I really screwed you over, huh? Pulled you out of a freezing hellhole, got you a mansion in Vineyard Hills, hell, the only thing you've put in was a load of bastard cum in your tennis instructor or your yoga girl."

"Screw you, Ruby!"

"Oh, you haven't and you won't, you cheating bastard!"

"I was faithful to you until I found that weird German guy in you!"

Ruby only laughed at his allegations as Neptune continued, "You are nothing but a murdering, cheating hypocrite! Thank you, Ruby, for making me take your last name and ruining my serenity yet again! My yoga is fucked!"

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now?! You and your fucking yoga!"

"Did someone say yoga?" a voice called out.

A woman in very short blue shorts and a training bra-like pink shirt, a black beret covering her brown hair, a long strip off the side dyed orange. "Oh, hello, Coco, darling."

The two clasped their hands together, as if praying, and bowed to one another. Coco turned to Ruby and said, "Ah, you must be the Ruby I've heard so much about."

She gave Ruby the same bow but Ruby replied with, "Go fuck yourself," before heading back to the fridge.

"Ruby..."

"Ruby, my darling, you have to work on your anger...and your choice of clothing, it's horrible, doll."

"The fuck did you say to me?" Ruby said, slamming the door of the refrigerator shut and glaring at Coco across the table.

Penny cautiously made her way down into the war zone, looking at the ground and rubbing her arm uncomfortably, "Mom...Dad...there's a new DLC for my game coming..."

"Oh, so you want fucking money, too? Here's my advice, Penny, marry someone who has potential and leech off them, like you're shithead of a father! Until then, go outside and have a fucking social life!"

Penny appeared to shrink as her arm-rubbing intensified, Neptune interjecting, "You're all ruining my fucking yoga!"

"Did someone say yoga?" a familiar voice asked, preceding a blonde woman entering the kitchen.

The room fell silent, forgetting its recent quarrel, the two sisters now staring each other down. "Yang?" Ruby asked in disbelief, instinctively pulling Penny behind her.

"Ruby." Yang replied in a gravely, deadpan voice.

"Hey...it's good to see you, sis."

"Hm...yeah, I bet it is. Course, I'm not the one who's been...resurrected."

Ruby and the silent audience continued to stare at Yang, who continued to intently stare at Ruby until she threw her hands up in the air, saying, "Ain't this grand!"

"Yeah, well, I got myself in a bit of an awkward situation."

"Yeah, you're telling me, sis," Yang hissed, slowly moving closer to Ruby, "Yeah, just one of those faking your own death, taking all the dough, and buying a big mansion awkward situations."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Well, you got any other ways of looking at it? Cause I'm all out."

"That was a long time ago, I'm in witness protection. I still am."

"That's great...that's great," Yang whispered, her tone quickly uplifting as she continued, "I'm sorry...where are my manners, right? Neptune, it is good to see you. I missed you. You used to be skinnier, nice fashionable whore, by the way. You...who the hell are you?"

"I'm Penny, they're...daughter."

"By adoption, because having an awkward, slow child around makes the rich family shtick that much more believable, genius! But, I can't blame you for being a complete, spineless pussy. And you...who the hell are you?"

"I'm...I'm Coco."

Yang took a long, deep, dissatisfied sigh before uttering, "Good lord...well, the gang's all here, right?"

"No, my daughter Nora is...is...where the fuck is she?"

Neptune shrugged his shoulders, he'd assumed she was still in bed. "Great parenting, might I add."

"I know where she is." Penny chimed in, trying to conceal a smile and the joy in her voice.

"Where is your sister, Penny?" Ruby asked.

"She kept saying how she wanted to join a fight show, so I told her about a tryout down at the Vale Dome for female martial arts."

"You what?! You know she can't do that, she fights way to dirty, she'll end up in jail!"

"I didn't really send her to to that," Penny clarified, giggling as she said, "I sent her to tryouts for Thinly Valed, the tryouts get aired on national television."

"You did what?! DEAR GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU EVIL, MANIPULATIVE GENIUS!?" Yang roared, shoving Ruby aside and nearly squeezing the life from Penny.

"The fuck are you two babbling about?" Ruby asked.

"Are you blind or just devoid of any sexual deviancy? Thinly Valed is a strip club on TV, whip cream, bikinis, whips, chains, leather, lube, you name it, they service it for perverts all over this shitty kingdom."

"WHAT?! Penny!"

"Sorry." she replied, unable to contain her grin.

"A niece I never knew getting humiliated, let's go get her!" Yang insisted.

"We?"

"Yeah, we, now are you gonna stand here and argue while your daughter becomes a national laughing stock? You're worse than I thought. Come on, let's go!" Yang demanded, rushing out of the house.

Ruby reluctantly tagged behind, finding Yang in the passenger seat of her car, fiddling with the radio. With a deep breath, she approached the vehicle and got in with her sister, turning down the blaring heavy metal and cruising onto the strip, weaving through traffic and stoplights as she spoke, "You know, I can handle this myself. We can catch up in a few hours, grab a beer, get reacquainted properly."

"I'm good, sis."

"She's my daughter, I can handle it."

"Really? Well, based on you right now and what your family looks like right now, fuck only knows how in control you are."

"Hey, fuck you."

"Yep, you're a model wife and wonderful parent, I can already tell."

"And what hellhole have you been living in? You think you're so above me you can waltz into my home and tell me how to run my life?"

"For your information, I've been in the desert for years, running my own skyrocketing company, Yang Xiao Long Industries. We deal in guns, crystal...and that's it!"

"Well, nice to meet you Miss CEO, you can go now."

"No, I'm not letting my sight off you, you fucking slippery snake! I know you, you'll just turn around and go home if I leave, we're saving your kid. I'm not letting you abandon her like you did me and Velvet."

"Yeah...Velvet..."

"Yeah, poor bitch must've woken up in a penitentiary hospital ward when she came to. She still writes me, you know."

"Really? So, how's life going?"

"Great. If you get past crippling heartache, horrific nightmares, and soul-crushing guilt, yeah, I guess so."

"So...the desert, how's that?"

"Great, got lakefront property, it may not have tennis courts, or golf courses, or all the plastic sluts pumping through the veins of this city, but...you know...it'll do."

"Look, we can sort out our issues later, can we just focus on this, please?" Ruby asked, pulling up into the dome's parking lot and whipping into a spot.

"Well, hurry up, you slow fuck!" Yang demanded, charging into the building.

Ruby rolled her eyes and followed behind, her sister barreling through a crying contestant in the doorway before the duo surveyed the foyer. "Ah, that host, man, he's like any closeted fucking TV presenter, bitter as fucking vinegar." Yang said.

"Well, where the fuck are they?"

A man with a black ponytail approached them with a clipboard, asking, "Hello, may I have your names and type of fantasy you bring?"

"We're sisters, asshole. Now tell us where Nora Vasilias is...Nora Rose...fuck it, where's Dragon Bitch!?" Yang shouted.

"Oh, he's that way," the man said, pointing to an adjacent hallway with people lined up outside the one door, "This is great, we haven't had an incest pair since our Amish pair got sent to prison over it! I just need you to fill out these forms..."

"Fill this, fucker!" Yang roared, ripping the pen out of the man's hand and jamming it through his eye.

The man crashed back, grasping the pen lodged in his eye socket and screaming, another stomp from Yang silencing him. "Jesus fuck!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Maybe in prison, but for now, let's go find your daughter."

The sisters ran for the door, shoving their way through unhappy contestants and forcing their way inside, walking past a man with a gerbil in hand before freezing at the sight before them. The white host stood before the show's logo background, his gnarled, blonde dreadlocks pulled back in a ponytail as a twirled a jockey's whip before him. The man wore a black and red corset that connected to his black fishnets by a black garter, wobbling on a pair of red stilettos. His face was punctured by piercing on his lip, nose, and all up and down his earlobes, the host speaking in a faux ghetto accent, "Yo, boys and girls, how's it hanging, and is it wet? This is your boy, Dragon Bitch, welcome to another special on Thinly Valed, where everyone has a perverted desire, and those who don't are weak! Up next, we've got Vale's own Nora Rose. Nora like to fight," the man spoke at the camera, pulling an uncomfortable Nora to his side, "So, she would like to show us how she fights today, when she takes on a horse we shotgunned 10 packets of Viagra to! If she gets knocked down, well the horse has the way with his loser!"

Nora struggled to break free of his grasp, covering herself with her massive boxing gloves, her orange, latex suit barely covering her. "Not today, you fucking creep!" Ruby shouted, stepping up to the man.

"Who the hell are you, bitch? Get back or else the horse is loose on all yo asses!"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking pedophile!" Ruby shouted once more, shoving the man to the floor.

Dragon's could no longer control his "tough guy" voice, calling out in a high-pitched shrill, "Security, get this crazy cunt away from me!"

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

A bald black man grabbed Ruby by the shoulders, holding her back as Dragon made a dash for the door. Her captor soon went limp after a metal chair cracked against his skull, Yang tossing the weapon aside as she shouted, "Let's go get that fucker! Get back here you little shit!"

"The trio ran once more through the crowd of people, getting into the parking lot just as Dragon started his red Dilettante, Yang calling out, "They take your daughter's sense of security, we take their truck!"

The trio ran for a running semi with the Thinly Valed's crude trailer of various sex toys and body parts all along the side, hopping into their seats as Ruby floored it to chase Dragon, the chase hitting the streets. "How could you let her do this?!" Yang asked Ruby, infuriated.

"Me?! I didn't even know she was doing this! But, rest assured, we're making sure that fucker gets what he deserves."

The semi chugged on down the road, keeping up with the eco-friendly car through sharp turns, red lights, and oncoming traffic, until they went sailing off a set of train tracks to the cement of the man-made Vineyard River. The fall didn't sit well with the battery-powered car, smoke puffing from underneath its hood until it slowed to a stop, the three women hopping out of the truck and charging the car, a pleading man getting on his knees outside it, pleading, "Hey, hey, guys..."

"You run out of battery power, huh? Poor guy." Yang comforted.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it, alright?"

"Really? You were going to let an underage girl be raped by a fucking horse? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Look, I-I-I just want to make deep statements about sexuality and people's deepest, darkest secrets, but the truth is...I don't even know my own! I'm 24 and I'm dating a 13 year old! I fantasize about rape, incest, and bestiality constantly, and I've got tons of lawsuits over the shit I air, among issues like you trying to kill me. Plus, my message sucks, I mean for the first few episodes it was there, but it got more polluted with fetish shit once I was given full control. I'm the only fucked up one, I'm alone in my shitty crusade, I'm a fucking fruity pedophile, and I've pleasured farm animals, but please don't kill me!" the hysterical man sobbed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you're pathetic, you know that? Do you at least have any redeeming talents?"

"No, I don't, have you seen my show? It's not well-written, the plot and grammar are terrible, and it's pure perverted garbage, but I love it! Please, I've got penis enlargement surgery tomorrow, just give me a shot man!"

"Well, we've got this guy now, Yang, what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"Well, for starters..." Nora said, flinging her glove aside and uppercutting the man square in the crotch.

Dragon collapsed to the ground, vomiting on the hot cement as Yang kicked him in the mouth, his teeth shattering on impact as blood drained out his whimpering mouth. "Alright, now you're gonna do me a favor, pretty boy." Yang said, hunkering down by Dragon and producing a banana.

"Where the hell have you been keeping that?" Ruby inquired.

"Not important. Now stand the fuck up, drop you panties, and stick this up your ass, then you're gonna do a dance."

"I can do this, I used to do something like this with my uncle and brother, but please, just don't kill me."

"You're a pathetic sack of shit!" Yang roared, punching Dragon straight in his barely existent balls again.

With a harsh yelp and whimpering cries, the man got to his feet, slowly dropping his pants and briefs to the laughter of the three girls, Yang filming with her phone and quipping, "Goddamn, Dragon, you're hung like a Tic Tac!"

Dragon covered himself as he struggled to shove the banana up his rectum, finally doing so with half the banana sticking out. "Good, now turn around and drop it like it's hot for momma."

"I did a lot of things for momma, don't kill me." he murmured, turning around and flinging his waist around madly.

"Oh, you'll have to do better than that, get lower!"

Dragon complied to her demands, getting lower to the ground until his movement was restricted to wild shaking. Finally, the host fell back, shoving the rest of the banana entirely up his ass. "You are a fucking low-life sack of dog shit, you know that?" Yang said, a moaning Dragon getting to his feet and slowly pulling up the shreds of dignity left in his pants.

"If I ever see you near my daughter, I'll fucking kill you, got it?" Ruby demanded.

Dragon nodded before turning and waddling away, clenching his rump as Yang shouted out, "I got it all on my camera, you fucking pussy! The world's gonna see your shit and, judging by what's gonna happen this week, it'll be as fruity as you, asshole!"

"Nice, we're heading home." Ruby laughed.

"Here, take the truck as a symbol of a bond reestablished. Now, get your daughter in some normal clothes and leave that for you and Neptune's fantasy night."

"Haha, very funny."

"What did you do without me for nine years?"

Ruby turned around and sped off as Yang scaled the steep retaining wall. Ruby quickly dialed a number on her phone, Ozpin answering on the other end, "Ruby? We need to talk."

"Ozzy, I was about to tell you the same thing."

"Meet me at Galileo Observatory as soon as possible."

"Alright, I just gotta drop off my daughter, we had a run-in with Dragon Bitch."

"That guy? Jeez, I've got files upon files on that guy, he's a nut."

"Yeah, well, my little girl fights like her old woman, she definitely bust at least one of his."

"Nice, see you soon."

The call ended there, Nora looking out her window and saying, "I'm going to fucking kill Penny."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, instead of getting back at your sister, be nice to her, alright? You give her tons of shit, if you didn't treat her the way you do, none of this would have happened."

"But mom..."

"But nothing, be nice to her or I'm auditioning you for that again, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

**You have all witnessed the satire of the most perverted, terrible author on this site, no need for concern. Carry on and cite your DAM sources!**


End file.
